You are what keeps me alive
by Lauren.M6
Summary: Story of Alyssa Grimes, Ricks little sister, who Daryl Dixon falls for. This story will show the struggles that Daryl and Alyssa go through and the heartbreak they both face when someone very precious is taken away from them.
1. Chapter 1

You are what keeps me alive… (The Walking Dead)

This is my first Fan fiction. The story is based on Daryl Dixon and Alyssa Grimes. In a zombie apocalypse this couple have so much death and heartache thrown their way but they seem to just get stronger. Alyssa is Rick's younger sister but after something that happened in the past they two don't have much of a relationship but start to form a friendship again as time goes on. The story stars of at Season two, episode one, There is a lot of extra added time difference, like months, because when it stars Alyssa is pregnant, because it's my story and I have added extra story lines in. You may notice some lines and stories are from other TV shows and movies, but there all written in my own way.

Just to give you an idea of the added characters in the story-

Alyssa Grimes-(31) - 5ft 8, Brown hair shoulder length, chocolate eyes.

Amelia "Mia" Grimes (28) – 5ft 9, Brown curly long hair, brown eyes. /Alyssa sister

Kasey Grimes (16) - 5ft 6, Black long hair, blue eyes./Alyssa's sister

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Alyssa's P.O.V

So this was us driving across the interstate 85. The CDC was a bust so Rick and Shane decided it was best for the group to head for Fort Benning. Things still weren't great between my brother and I, I could tell Rick was trying really hard to make things right between us but I was still angry at him for what happened in the past and as for Daryl where do I even begin. I know this whole thing was a shock and it wasn't planned but I feel like it's just me dealing with this situation. I know he's a closed off and quiet person but I'm tired of only getting a few words out of him. It's either "yeah", "No" or "whatever". Whenever he showed any care or affection it wasn't for me it was for the baby, "is the baby alright". Yes that's right baby, seven months pregnant with Daryl Dixons baby and he couldn't even say more than two words to me. We never even spoke about the baby once, you know the future. I was completely terrified, I mean here we all are in a zombie apocalypse, walkers trying to eat us and I have to stay behind on everything just in case this baby decides it's going to arrive early. I never even really thought about having kids. Didn't really feel like I had any qualities to be a mother. Daryl and I were just having a fun casual fling and this happened. He promised he would always protect us and stand by us and that was amazing, but it's been seven months now, I'm pregnant with his child and we don't even speak to each other.

We had been driving around this interstate now for hours and it felt like it was never ending. Myself, Mia and Kasey where in Mia's car and she was driving, Dale was driving in front of us in has van, while Daryl was front first on his motorcycle and Rick was last, behind us in his car. It was a really warm day and there was no air conditioning in the car and on top of that the baby hadn't stopped kicking all day. I just wanted to get out of this car and go for a walk. Just then Dale slowed down his van and Mia had to slow down the car. I looked on to see there was a long row of cars lined up the interstate. I noticed Daryl pulling up on his bike talking to Dale. We moved on a little but not much. Then all of a sudden smoke started to come out from the hood of Dale's van. Dale got out to look at the front of his van and he didn't looks happy. We decided we should go and see what happened. I slowly lifted myself out from the passenger seat. This bump was seriously weighing me down, it felt like I was getting bigger by the day.

Dale: I said it, didn't I say it, a thousand times, dead in the water.

Shane: Problem Dale?

Dale: There's the small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no hope of… ok that was dumb.

He was referring to Daryl rummaging through the back of one of the abandoned cars.

Shane: Can find a radiator hose here.

Daryl: There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find.

TDog: More fuel for these cars for a start.

Carol: Maybe some water.

Glenn: Food

Lori: This is a graveyard.

Everyone turned to look at Lori.

Lori: I don't know how I feel about this.

I know technically she was my sister in law and everything, but the women seriously got on my last nerve. I never really liked her growing up, her and Rick where high school sweethearts, I guess a part of me blames her for Rick leaving but that's not the point, she has just always irritated me. We are all thirsty and hungry, we don't want to be going through and taking peoples personal belongings but desperate times.

Shane: Come on yall, just look around and gather what you can.

Everyone headed off in their different directions. I told Kasey to stay close to me. I know she was nineteen but she was still my baby sis. I spotted Dale up on top of his van, with his binoculars. I looked over to my left to see Daryl was helping TDog get fuel out of the cars. I approached a car and opened the door on the driver's side. I noticed a baby's rattle on the passenger seat. I then looked over to the back of the car and noticed a baby's car seat, but there was a huge pool of blood in the centre of it. I felt sick and had to get out of there. I shut the door quickly, putting my hands on my hips, walking away from the car and closing my eyes trying to catch my breath. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I flinched a little looking round to see Daryl standing there with a confused and concerned look on his face.

Daryl: You alright?

How did I guess he was going to ask me that? Oh yeah because that's what he always fucking asks me.

Ally: Yeah im fine.

Daryl looked back at the car and noticed the baby car seat. He cursed to himself. He couldn't imagine how difficult this all must be for Alyssa, but he never really knew how to talk to a woman, especially one who was pregnant with his child. He continued gathering things.

I found a car with some things that could be useful and started to have a look. A few minutes later and everything went silent and I mean dead silent. I got up from the car I was at and looked down to see walkers… not a few walkers a herd of walkers coming straight for us all. My first thought as always was FUCK!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Alyssa's P.O.V

I was frozen on the spot. I couldn't believe the amount of walkers there where. I managed to pull myself out of my daze and slowly mover forward to find a car to go under. I spotted Mia still rummaging through a car, oblivious to what was going on.

Ally: "Mia" I tried my best to shout but whisper at the same time. Mia looked over at me. "Get down". She did as I said and went under the first car she was near. I was just about to duck for cover when I realised I hadn't seen Kasey. I panicked. There was no way I was hiding without knowing Kasey was alright. I slowly creped forward more, keeping down low as I searched for Kasey. I couldn't see her anywhere and I began to panic more. I was just about to walk on a bit further when someone pulled me back. I jumped but realised it was Daryl.

Daryl: What are you doing? Hurry up and get under a car.

Ally: I can't find Kasey.

Daryl: I'll find her alright, just get under the car.

I was hesitant but did as he said. I could feel the herd get closer to the car I was under. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Daryl pushing Kasey under a car. I felt a sigh of relief that she was ok, but then I remembered what was going on. I could see the feet of the walkers start to slowly creep by the car I was under. I held by breath, trying to be as quiet as I could, hoping they would pass soon. It seemed like an eternity until they all cleared out. I was just about to slowly get out from under the car when I heard a scream. I knew it must have been Sophia. I managed to see out from behind me Rick heading off the road into the woods. I waited a few more minutes and slowly tried to get out from under the car, like I said this bump was weighing me down. As I was getting out Daryl appeared helping me up. "You alright". I swear if he asks me that one more time I'm going to fucking explode. "Yes I'm fine". I didn't mean to snap at him but this whole situation was stressing me out. I walked on over to the other members of the group, Daryl close behind me.

About twenty minutes later and Rick appeared back from the woods with no Sophia. Carol started to panic but we all tried to keep her calm. Rick asked for Shane, Daryl and Glenn to come into the woods and help him search for Sophia. They all followed him and the rest of us stayed behind, trying to comfort Carol. About maybe forty minutes later Shane and Glenn appeared back. I noticed straight away that Daryl and Rick weren't with them. I headed over to Shane.

Alyssa: Where are Daryl and Rick?

Shane: They decided to stay behind and look for Sophia, Daryl's the best at tracking, so if anyone can find her he can.

I just nodded and went on with what I was doing. It had been a good few hours since Daryl and Rick had went on search for Sophia. I continued to look round the cars for stuff like a few other members of the group. I was looking in the boot of a car when Mia approached me.

Alyssa: Hey babe, what's up?

Mia: Just came to see how you're doing.

Alyssa: I'm ok, just worried about Sophia you know and Carol can't imagine what must be going through her head right now.

Mia: I was talking more about Daryl, have you spoke to him yet?

Ally: And say what?

Mia: I don't know just how you're feeling about this whole situation.

Ally: That's just it Mia, I don't know how I'm feeling. I don't know what to do. All I know is that in a couple of months I'm gonna have this baby and I'm gonna have to me a mum. It terrifies me more than these walkers. But what's done is done, can't change it now.

Mia: Ok babe but I still think you should tell him this, or try having a conversation with him. If you need to talk you know I'm here for you.

Mia walked on leaving Alyssa with her thoughts. A little while and Daryl and Rick had come back. Alyssa noticed straight away that Sophia wasn't with them. Daryl told Carol that it was getting dark and they would just be tripping over themselves trying to find her. Rick explained why he had to let Sophia go off herself, that he didn't have a choice but Carol was too emotional to listen. Rick walked off in defeat. I glanced at Daryl who gave her a nod and he walked off too. Alyssa sighed to herself knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The next day everyone was up as soon as sunrise. The group started to gather all their weapons together. Daryl, Shane and Rick noticed Alyssa getting ready to go, loading her gun.

Shane: Uh Alyssa sweetheart, maybe you should stay here with Dale and T-Dog sit this one out.

Alyssa: Why?

Shane: I thought that was pretty obvious.

Alyssa: Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm completely useless.

Daryl: Either way you shouldn't be putting yourself in danger.

Alyssa: What like you all are?

Rick: Alyssa I think you should stay behind.

Alyssa: Yeah and I think you should stop thinking you've earned the right to tell me what to do now.

Rick was taken aback by his sister's comment and just bowed his head.

Alyssa: I can't just sit here and do nothing, I want to help.

Daryl: Looks like her minds made up then.

The group all gathered around the weapons Rick had laid out on the hood of a car for them.

Rick: Everyone takes a weapon.

Andrea: These aren't the kind of weapons we need, what about the guns?

Shane: Haven't we been over that? Daryl, Alyssa, Rick and I are carrying. Can't have people popping off rounds every time the tree rustles.

Andrea: It's not the trees I'm worried about.

Shane: Say someone fires at the wrong moment and a herd happens to be passing by, see that is game over for all of us, so you need to get over it.

Andrea just shot Shane a look, then looked down at Alyssa's hip to see her carrying a gun.

Andrea: Why is she so special to be carrying then?

Alyssa: She has a name.

Andrea and I just stared each other out, the group starting to get uncomfortable.

Daryl: Alyssa knows how to handle a gun, she's trained.

Alyssa: Not that I need to explain myself to you.

The girls drew each other looks again and started to square up to each other. Daryl and Rick stepped in between us, Daryl pulled Alyssa back and Rick faced Andrea.

Rick: Enough alright Alyssa is carrying and that's the end of it.

I started to walk away and Daryl followed behind keeping a close on me.

Daryl: The idea is to take the Creek up about five miles, turn back round come down the other side. Chances are she will be by the creek. It's our only Landmark.

Rick: Stay quiet, stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other.

Mia came over to check Alyssa was alright after her and Andrea's little spat. The group were all ready to go but Andrea was arguing with Dale about her gun again. She told him that she saved his life at the CDC not the other way around and that he took away her choice. Alyssa understood her not wanting to be ripped apart by walker but none of us did. She got on Alyssa's nerves it's always about her. The group eventually started to walk off heading for the Creek. Alyssa was next to Daryl the whole way, he told her to stay with in his sight. She supposed she should be happy, that he was being so caring. Mia and Kasey were close behind Alyssa. As they got further on they approached a green tent. Daryl gently pushed Alyssa back behind him. Daryl, Rick and Shane approached the tent slowly asking Carol to call out her name. Daryl quickly opened the tent to find not Sophia but a dead walker. They continued on when they heard the ringing sound of a church bell. The group all ran towards the sound with Rick leading them but Shane was certain it wasn't the right church. Rick and Daryl opened the doors to the church to find three walkers sat on the church benches. They took down the walkers in seconds. Rick started yelling her name looking around for her, while Alyssa heard Daryl say something to the Jesus on the cross. Alyssa headed outside to look round. She was looking round the side of the church when the bell rang again. She noticed a box attached to the church. Alyssa opened the door of it to see wires and a switch. Just then the group came running round Daryl and Rick in front. She switched the timer off.

Alyssa: Timer, It's on a timer.

They all sighed in defeat.

Carol: I'm gonna go back in for a bit.

Alyssa decided to walk off a bit to clear her head. She went round the side of the church where it was shaded. She sat down on the ground leaning my back on the side of the wall. A few minutes later Daryl joined her. He took a seat next to her much to her surprise. She glanced at him for a second but didn't say anything.

Daryl: How are you feeling, are you in pain or anything?

Alyssa: No, I'm alright.

Daryl: Look Alyssa I'm not an idiot alright, I know this whole thing between us is weird. I just don't know what to do or to say to you.

She looked at him intently as he spoke.

Daryl: But I meant what I said before I want to be here for the baby and for you.

Alyssa: I know you did, but if were being honest here, I don't know what to say to you either. This wasn't meant to happen.

Daryl: I know.

Alyssa: I'm scared.

Daryl looked straight in to her eyes and he could see fear.

Alyssa: Being a parent it's just such a life changing thing. I mean my mum wasn't any good at it and my dad didn't stick around. I'm scared I'm gonna fail at it. You know being in a zombie apocalypse doesn't help.

Daryl was just about to reply when Rick appeared.

Rick: Sorry to interrupt guys but we need to get moving we've only got a little sunlight left.

Rick left the two alone. Alyssa sighed gave Daryl a little smile and got up. Daryl just looked on at her, this was so frustrating. He got up and joined the rest of the group.

The group decided to split up. Rick, Shane and Carl decided to go on looking for Sophia and the rest of the group headed back to the highway. The group decided to stop for a minute to have a drink of water. Everything was fine when Andrea decided to complain about not having a gun again!

Andrea: I see you have a gun?

Alyssa rolled her eyes and sighed.

Alyssa: Here we go again.

Andrea gave her a look and Daryl smiled at her.

Lori: Why you want it? Here take it. I'm sick of the looks your giving me and Alyssa.

Andrea sighed and took it.

Lori: All of you.

Lori took a seat of the fallen tree and looked at Carol.

Lori: Honey I can't imagine what you're going through and I would do anything to stop it but you have got to stop blaming rick, it is in your face every time you look at him.

Carol looked at Lori and then bowed her head.

Lori: And when Sophia ran he didn't hesitate did he? Not for a second and I don't know if any of us would have gone after her the way he did or that anyone could have done anything differently. Anyone?

Everyone just looked at Lori not saying anything.

Lori: You all think you can do this without him go right ahead no one is stopping you.

Andrea handed back Lori her gun.

Andrea: We should keep moving.

The group continued on their journey back. The group heard a shot go off but decided it was nothing and just kept walking.

Andrea: I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel.

Carol: I suppose you do, thank you. The thought of her out here by herself, it's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy.

Andrea looked at Carol and shocked and Carol immediately regretted what she said.

Carol: Oh god that's the worst thing I ever said.

Andrea: Were all hoping and praying with you for what it's worth.

Daryl: I'll tell you what it's worth, not a damn thing!

Carol and Andrea looked shocked by what he said.

Daryl: It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying, we're gonna locate that little girl and she's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one sane around here? Good lord.

Alyssa and Lori smirked at Daryl, he had a point.

While walking Andrea sort of wondered of a bit from the group and she hadn't really noticed.

The group where walking when they heard Andrea screaming. The group ran in the direction her screams. When they arrived at her they found a women hovering above her on a horse. The women was shouting Lori's name.

Lori: I'm Lori.

Maggie: Rick sent me you got to come now.

Lori: What?

Maggie: There's been an accident Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you got to come now.

Lori couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alyssa was taken back she couldn't bear the thought of her nephew lying on the ground shot.

Maggie: Rick needs you just come.

Lori threw down her bag pack and started to climb on the horse.

Alyssa: Lori what are you doing?

Daryl: Whoa, Whoa, we don't know this girl, you can't get on that horse.

Maggie: Rick said you had others on the high way?

Glenn: Uh huh.

Maggie told him how to get to the farm and continued on the horse to take Lori to her son. They group stood confused for a moment when they heard the walker the girl on the horse had hit start to get back up groaning.

Daryl: Shut up!

Daryl shot one of his arrows in its head annoyed. The group decided to head back to the road to let Dale know what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The group finally made it back to the road.

Dale: Shot, what do you mean shot?

Ally: I thought that was pretty obvious.

Alyssa mumbled to herself.

Glenn: All I know Dale is some girl came riding on a horse out of nowhere like Zorro and took Lori.

Dale: You let her?

Daryl: Climb down outta my ass old man Rick sent her, she knew Loris name and Carls.

Dale: And I heard screams was that you?

Glenn: She got attacked by a walker it was a close call.

Dale: Andrea you alright?

Andrea shook her head annoyed and went into the RV.

A little while later the group were all gather around each other discussing their next move.

Carol: I won't do it, we can't just leave.

Dale: Carol the group is split, were scattered and week.

Carol: What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen.

Andrea: If Sophia found her way back and we were gone that would be awful.

Alyssa: There right she's just a kid, she wouldn't know what to do next.

Daryl: Ok, we gotta plan for this, I say tomorrow morning is enough time to pull up stakes, give us a chance to rig a big sign and leave her some supplies. I'll stay here tonight with the RV.

Dale: If the RV is staying then so am I.

Ally: Yeah me too.

Dale: Alyssa sweetheart don't you think you should head out to this farm, and get yourself and the baby checked out?

Alyssa: The baby is fine believe me hasn't stopped kicking me all day.

Daryl smirked at her and the other laughed a little.

Alyssa: Besides one more night isn't gonna make any difference.

Carol: Thank you all of you.

They nodded at her and then turned to the other girls of the group.

Andrea: I'm in.

Kasey: Yeah of course.

Mia: Yep!

Glenn: Well if you're all staying then…

Dale: No not you Glenn you're going and take Carol's Cherokee.

Glenn: Me, why is it always me?

Alyssa smiled at her friend, poor Glenn it always was him.

Dale: You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going but most importantly you have to get T-Dog there this is not an option.

The group looked around to spot him held up against the end of the RV.

Dale: That cut has gone from bad to worse he has a serious blood infection, get him to that farm.

Daryl thought for a moment and then headed over to Merle's motorcycle.

Dale: See if they have any antibiotics cause if not T-Dog will die no joke.

Daryl picked off one of Dale's rags off of his brothers motorcycle and came back with a plastic bag full of meds and threw the rag at Dale.

Daryl: Keep your oily rags of my brother's motorcycle. Why did you wait till now to say anything, got my brothers stash.

Everyone had a look at the amount of stuff that was in this bag.

Daryl: Crystal, ex, don't need that. Some kickass pain killers.

Daryl tossed them to Glenn. Then threw Dale some meds.

Daryl: Not the generic stuff neither, its first class, Merle got the clap on occasion.

Alyssa and Mia looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

That night Alyssa couldn't sleep. She had what felt like a million things going on in her mind. One minute she was thinking about where Sophia could be and how Carol was dealing with all this. Then she thought about her own child would this baby live a long life, would she be a good mum, would she finally get somewhere with Daryl. Alyssa never imagined this is how she would be having her first child. Alyssa was sat on the hood of one of the many abandoned cars, looking up at the stars, while Dale was on top of the RV on lookout. Just then Daryl came out of the RV with his Crossbow and a flashlight heading in Alyssa's direction.

Daryl: Hey.

Alyssa: Hi.

Daryl: I'm gonna walk the road, look for the girl, you feel up to coming with me?

Alyssa: Sure.

Alyssa got up from the car grabbing her knife and gun and headed out with Daryl.

They had been walking for about forty minutes now, neither saying a word and Alyssa hated uncomfortable silence.

Alyssa: You really think we're gonna find Sophia?

Daryl looked over to her, shining the torch on her.

Daryl: You got that look on your face, the same as everybody else. What the hell is wrong with y'all? We've only just started looking.

Alyssa: Well do you?

Daryl: Alyssa it ain't the mountains of Tibet its Georgia.

Alyssa: Yeah but she's only twelve Daryl.

Daryl: He'll I was younger than her and I got lost.

Alyssa listened intently.

Daryl: Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak.

Alyssa: They found you?

Daryl: My old man was off on a bender with some waitress, Merle was doing another sent in Juve. They didn't even know I was gone.

Ally: I know what that's like.

Daryl: Yeah?

Alyssa: Yep. Our dad was an asshole didn't care what happened to us, I suppose that why Rick couldn't wait to get out. I'm sorry you were saying, they didn't even notice you were gone.

Daryl: I made my way back though. I went into the kitchen made myself a sandwich, no worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful.

Alyssa snorted out a laugh and Daryl looked over at her as she tried to hold it in.

Alyssa: Sorry, I'm sorry that is a terrible story.

Alyssa couldn't hold it in and started to laugh but Daryl laughed with her.

Ally: Sorry.

Daryl: It's alright. We'll the only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her, I call that an advantage.

Alyssa nodded in agreement.

Daryl and Alyssa continued to look for Sophia. As they were walking they came across a walker hanging by a rope around its neck on the tree. The guy had obviously tried to commit suicide.

Daryl: What the hell.

Alyssa started to feel sick looking at this thing hanging. She always had a strong stomach but ever since she got pregnant she will be sick at anything.

Daryl: Got bit, fever hit, world gone to shit might as well quit.

Daryl read out loud but Alyssa wasn't really listening.

Daryl: Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bate. What a mess.

Alyssa looked away putting her hands on her knees and bowing her head. Daryl spotted her out the corner of his eye.

Daryl: Alyssa, you alright?

Alyssa: Trying not to puke.

Daryl: We'll go ahead if you gotta.

Alyssa: No I'm fine, let's just talk about something else. How did you learn to shoot?

Daryl: This is the closest he's been to food in a while, look at him, hanging up there like a big piñata.

Daryl shined the torch on its legs.

Daryl: Looks like all the other geeks came and ate the flesh of his legs.

Alyssa couldn't hold it anymore and she puked at the sight.

Alyssa: I thought we were changing the subject.

Daryl: I call that pay back for laughing about my itchy ass.

Alyssa: Gee, thanks a lot!

Daryl started to feel a bit bad.

Daryl: You alright?

Alyssa: Yeah I'm fine.

Daryl: Alright let's head back.

Alyssa: Aren't you gonna?

Alyssa was referring to the walker still hanging up on the tree.

Daryl: Nah he ain't hurting nobody. I ain't wasting an arrow either. He made his choice, opted out let him hang.

Daryl started to walk off but Alyssa just kept staring at the walker.

Daryl: Do you want this baby?

Alyssa: What?

Daryl: It's just a question.

Alyssa: Fine but I'll only tell you the truth if you tell me how you feel about it all.

Daryl: Seems fair.

Alyssa: And for an arrow.

Daryl grunted but then nodded in agreement.

Alyssa: Truth is I don't know if I want this baby or not. It's not just because this is the world we live in now it's because I don't think I will any good at it. I mean I have to look at the odds with my childhood, my dad left when Kasey was just a baby and my mum was an alcoholic and a junkie whose only concern was about getting her next fix.

Daryl listened carefully to every word she said. He had no idea that she had such a tough upbringing.

Daryl: I mean I raised Mia and Kasey on my own because I had no choice, so I don't know what I would be like with my own kid. I didn't even think I wanted kids and bringing a baby into this isn't ideal but what am I supposed to do about it now?

Daryl just nodded at her trying to process everything she just said. He always just assumed she was a normal all American girl who had a normal upbringing, boy was he wrong. He now felt all this respect for her, for the way she had to raise her sisters alone. How could she think she would be a bad mum after coping with all that at such a young age?

Ally: You?

Daryl: Honestly it's not the best situation for any of us to be in. I never saw myself as a dad either, but it doesn't matter because I said I would stand by both of you and I will. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure we'll work it out.

Alyssa felt relieved to know Daryl felt so confident and was calm about this whole thing.

Alyssa: Despite this situation we've got ourselves into now, it was a great weekend we had together.

Daryl gave her a little smirk.

Daryl: Yeah it definitely was that.

Alyssa flashed him a cheeky grin.

Alyssa: It's not just about us becoming parents though Daryl, were having a baby and we don't really know anything about each other.

Daryl: Well we've still got a couple of mother left to get to know each other and after.

Alyssa smiled and nodded, she was glad he wasn't brushing this off and was begin really supportive of her.

Daryl: Alright let's head back before the old man starts to wonder where we are and you should try and get some sleep anyway.

Alyssa agreed and the both head back to the road.

_**Authors Note **_

_**I hope everyone likes this story so far. I'm trying to get as many chapters up as I can and make them longer! What does everyone think of Alyssa Grimes as a character and her relationship with Daryl? I've wanted the show to set someone up with Daryl for ever and they still haven't :( !**_

_**Please review so I know what you all think :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

The next day the rest of the group arrived at the farm. They all pulled up around the entrance of the house. Rick came out with Lori behind him to tell everyone about Carl. Alyssa walked over to the two of them quickly.

Alyssa: How is he, is he ok?

Rick: He's gonna be fine Alyssa.

Rick smiled at her and she sighed in relief giving him a nod.

Kasey: Can we see him?

Rick: He's still unconscious right now sweetheart.

Kasey: Oh…ok sorry.

Rick: No its ok don't worry about it you can see him as soon as he wakes up.

Lori: Yeah he'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people and…

Rick: And Shane, we would have lost Carl if not for him.

The group looked over to Shane but he just bowed his head and shook it off.

Alyssa: I'm glad he's ok.

Rick nodded at Alyssa and Dale hugged him and Carol hugged Lori.

Carol: Thank god, we were so worried.

Dale: How did it happen?

Rick: Hunting accident, that's all just a stupid accident.

Later that day the group gathered around a pile of rocks that were laid out in memory of the death of Otis. Alyssa stood next to Daryl feeling uncomfortable about all this. She hated seeing people upset, she never knows how to act or what to say. She thought back to when her grandmother Grace passed away with cancer. Alyssa was devastated her and her grandmother where so close but she couldn't even go to her funeral because she didn't want people coming up to her asking if she was ok and how she was coping. Alyssa never liked people feeling sorry for her. Growing up the way she did she didn't have any one to comfort her or to lean on so she wasn't use to it. Not to mention the fact that Alyssa's mother also attended the funeral and Alyssa refused to go anywhere near that women or ever speak to her again. Still not going to her own grandmother's funeral goes down as one of Alyssa's biggest regrets. Alyssa fidgeted with her finger nails as Hershel said a prayer for Otis and everyone one else looked on and listened. When Hershel was finished he asked Shane to say a few words in memory of Otis. Shane declined saying he wasn't any good at it. Then Patricia, Otis's wife asked him again because he was the last one with him to share his final moments and she needed to know that his death had meaning. Shane then spoke up but he looked nervous. Dale, Alyssa and Daryl watched him closely as he spoke. Shane told everyone of how Otis told him to run and that he would cover, you need to save the boy. There was just something off about what Shane was saying and Alyssa knew it.

Shane: If not for Otis, I would never have made it out alive. That goes for Carl too. It was Otis, he saved us both.

Alyssa and Daryl both shared a look with each other, they weren't buying it.

Shane: If any death had meaning it was his.

Patricia looked satisfied with Shane's answer but Alyssa knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. Alyssa knew Shane from when they were younger as he grew up with Rick so they were both close.

Later everyone was getting ready to go out and continue the search for Sophia. Daryl and Alyssa were talking before he left to go look for Sophia.

Alyssa: I don't get why it's just you going out to look for her.

Daryl: The other guys are no use, Shane has a bad ankle and Rick is too weak from all that blood he gave to Carl yesterday.

Alyssa: Yeah but can't…

Hershel: Excuse me, miss?

Alyssa: Yeah? It's Alyssa actually.

Hershel: Sorry to interrupt you both Alyssa but I understand that you are with child?

Alyssa glanced down at her huge baby bump and then looked back to Hershel smiling.

Alyssa: What gave it away?

Alyssa and Daryl both laughed a little. Hershel gave her a little smile.

Hershel: Well all joking aside, I would feel reassured in your condition to check you over to make sure everything is alright, with your permission of course dear.

Alyssa: Well that's really kind of you and nice to offer but I'm sure I'm alright.

Hershel: With all due respect mam…Alyssa, you have been on the road for some time now, I can only imagine your exhausted and getting weaker. Please I would feel better for my own peace of mind.

Alyssa paused for a moment looking over at Daryl.

Daryl: The man's right Alyssa, go check everything's alright with you and the baby.

Alyssa: Ok thank you Hershel, I'll be over in a moment.

Hershel left the two to talk.

Alyssa: As I was saying can't Glenn or T-Dog go with you?

Daryl: Glenn's going on a run with Hershel's daughter, besides they'll just slow me down.

Alyssa sighed a little.

Daryl: I'll be fine Alyssa don't worry about me, just go let Hershel check you over.

Alyssa: Alright fine, but when you come back will you come find me, just so I know you're ok.

Daryl: Yeah, fine.

Alyssa: Alright just be careful.

Daryl: I'll see you later.

Daryl smirked at her and walked off. Daryl never had anyone worry or care what would happen to him before. It felt weird but nice. Even if he didn't admit it to her, all Daryl did was worry and care about Alyssa.

Alyssa was lying down on a really comfortable bed in one of the spare rooms of Hershel's house. She almost forgot what a bed felt like. Hershel was checking her blood pressure, listening for the babies heart beat and feeling around her stomach.

Hershel: Have you been in any pain.

Alyssa: Not really, just the baby kicking and morning sickness, even though that usually hits me at night.

Hershel let out a small laugh.

Hershel: I'm sure that happens to most women dear.

Hershel finished up with Alyssa and she pulled her black tank top back down and put her red checked shirt back on. Hershel sat down next to Alyssa on the bed.

Hershel: Well Alyssa your blood pressure is fine and your baby has a strong heartbeat.

Alyssa: Ok that's good.

Hershel: My only concern is that when I was feeling your stomach, they baby feels like its sitting in a very difficult position. Now I'm no doctor but if that's true, it's going to be a huge strain on you to give birth naturally.

Alyssa: What does that mean? That you'll have to cut me open if I can't push?

Hershel: I don't want you to think like that Alyssa, it's not good for you to worry, especially when you are this heavily pregnant. We just have to be hopeful it won't come to that.

Alyssa: Yeah but what if it does, you will have to cut me open right?

Hershel: It's most likely.

Alyssa started to panic and Hershel did his best to calm her down by putting his hand on hers.

Hershel: Alyssa you have to understand there's a huge possibility that might not happen. You may still be able to give birth naturally it's just going to be very difficult. Don't over think this my dear.

How could Alyssa not over think it?

Hershel: Now another thing, I want you to move into this room permanently. A pregnant women should not be sleeping outside in a tent and when your child comes you can't have them sleeping in the tent with you.

Ally: I can't Hershel that too much, and it's not fair if the rest of my group have to sleep outside.

Hershel: Well everyone is not in the same position as you dear and I couldn't sleep knowing you were out there with a child, you will sleep here and I will hear no more about it.

Alyssa: Thank you Hershel you're a good man.

Hershel gave her a smile and patted her hand.

Hershel: Now while you're here, I want you to go and take a nice hot bath. It will help you relax.

Alyssa: Are you trying to say I stink.

Hershel and Alyssa both had a little chuckle.

Hershel: Yes you smell terrible. I'll leave you to it dear.

Alyssa: Ok and thanks again Hershel.

Hershel: You are more than welcome.

Hershel left Alyssa to it. She took him up on his offer and ran herself a hot bath. The hot water felt great against her skin and she relaxed for a few moments. That's until she started to think about what Hershel had told her again and she felt scared.

It was now early evening and Alyssa was sat on the bed of her new room, deep in her thoughts. Just then Daryl appeared at the open door. Alyssa looked at him and she could tell straight away that he was exhausted.

Alyssa: Hey

Daryl: Hey

Alyssa: No luck then?

Daryl: Nah, but I'll head out again tomorrow.

Daryl continued to linger in the door way. Alyssa patted the bed for him to sit down.

Alyssa: I don't bite Daryl.

Daryl scoffed but sat down next to her.

Daryl: How did it go with Hershel earlier?

Alyssa: Not great as it happens.

Daryl looked at her concerned.

Alyssa: The baby may be sitting in an awkward position, which means if I can't give birth naturally then…Hershel may have to cut me open to get the baby out.

Daryl looked completely shocked at the thought of this and he could tell she was worried.

Daryl: Well…I mean that's not for sure that will happen, you might still be able to do it the normal way right?

Alyssa: Yeah and he told me not to worry about it but how can I not?

Daryl: Well if Hershel says it's nothing to worry about then you shouldn't.

Alyssa: Daryl he's a nice man but he's not a doctor he's only a vet.

Alyssa put her head in her hands feeling so stressed out. Daryl moved over to her putting his arm around her pulling her in close to him, much to Alyssa's surprise.

Daryl: Hey, it's gonna be alright, well figure it out.

Alyssa: Yeah…I hope so.

Daryl stayed with his arm around her, trying his best to comfort her. Just then Alyssa pulled away, winching at a shooting pain in her stomach. Daryl felt worried for a moment.

Daryl: What's wrong?

Alyssa: Nothing the baby is just kicking again.

Daryl looked at her stomach for a moment but then looked away at Alyssa noticed. She couldn't believe that she had never let him feel the baby kick, it completely slipped her mind.

Alyssa: Here give me your hand.

Daryl was confused but did as she asked and Alyssa placed his hand on her stomach with her hand over his. Daryl felt a little uncomfortable for a moment, this was the most they had touched each other since that one weekend were they had sex. Just then Daryl felt for the first time his son or daughter kicking. Daryl was amazed at how much the baby was kicking. Alyssa couldn't help but smile at Daryl.

Daryl: Yeah, it's amazing.

Alyssa: Yeah well the novelty wears off after a while believe me.

Daryl couldn't help but laugh a little at her comment.

Daryl: He's got some kick on him.

Alyssa: Him?

Daryl looked at her to see her smiling at him and he smiled back.

Daryl: Oh yeah it's gonna be a boy.

Alyssa: And how do you know that? It could easily be a girl you know.

Daryl: Nah it's a boy, most of us Dixon's have boys.

Alyssa: May I remind you that I have two sisters.

Daryl: You can keep trying to deny it all you like but I'm telling you it's a boy.

Alyssa: Yeah whatever you say.

They both laughed. The two then looked at each other and smiled and had a little moment. It felt nice to be comfortable with each other again. Daryl then slowly removed his hand.

Alyssa: Well while we're on the subject of boys, we still have to come up with a name for this little one.

Daryl smirked and nodded at her.

Daryl: Well since we already know it's gonna be a boy.

Alyssa jokingly drew him a look and he smirked at her.

Daryl: I already thought of a name for a boy.

Alyssa: Oh yeah?

Daryl: I've always seemed to like this name…but umm you might not like it.

Alyssa: Well tell me.

Daryl: It's Rocco.

Alyssa thought of the name for a moment.

Alyssa: I like it.

Daryl: Really, you're not just saying that?

Alyssa: No I really do like it…It's different but it's classy. Yeah Rocco…Rocco Dixon, that's got a good sound to it.

Daryl looked at her surprised and Alyssa looked at him confused.

Alyssa: What?

Daryl: Nothing it's just uh…didn't think the kid would be taking my name that's all. I thought it would be taking your name.

Ally: No of course not, baby will be name after its dad.

Daryl smiled at her, he was so grateful to her and how involved she was letting him be and he loved it when she would refer to him as dad.

Daryl: Thanks Alyssa, that means a lot.

Alyssa: Yeah sure, of course.

They both gave each other another smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

The next morning everyone spread out to find Sophia. Daryl had borrowed a horse and headed up the creek again. Alyssa stepped outside Hershel's house that morning to see Glenn sitting on a rocking chair.

Alyssa: Hey buddy.

Glenn: Hey Alyssa.

Alyssa: You ok?

Glenn: Yeah I'm fine.

Alyssa: Alright well I'm going to give Carol and Lori a hand.

Alyssa started to head off to see the girls when Glenn called her back.

Glenn: Alyssa wait, there's something I want to ask you.

Alyssa: Yeah what's up?

Glenn: Can I trust you not to repeat this to anyone?

Alyssa: Of course.

Glenn: So you know Maggie right?

Alyssa: Yeah.

Glenn: Well she's been acting weird towards me…like we kind of had sex yesterday on our run.

Alyssa smirked at how nervous her friend was.

Glenn: And since then she's just been acting mean towards me and she's being really, really confusing.

Alyssa: Yeah I know how that feels.

Glenn: What?

Alyssa: Nothing, look Glenn if you want relationship advice I'm hardly the best person to ask at the moment.

Glenn: You mean because of Daryl, yeah that's got to be one hell of a complicated relationship.

Alyssa: I am not discussing my dysfunctional relationship with Daryl with you Glenn. But I will tell you don't push Maggie, she will come around eventually, and she's probably just as confused as you are. You're a good guy Glenn, she will realise that soon enough.

Glenn: Yeah I guess, thanks Alyssa.

Alyssa: No problem, you know if you ever need to talk to me again I'll be here, I'm a good listener.

The two friends smiled at each other.

Glenn: Thanks Alyssa, you're a good friend.

Alyssa: Ok buddy, I'll catch you later.

Later that day Alyssa was sat on the top of the RV with Dale and her youngest sister Kasey.

Kasey: So not long to go now sis, god I can't believe I'm gonna be an Aunt.

Alyssa: Yeah we'll believe it.

Kasey: Have you and Daryl come up with any names for the baby yet or do you two even speak at all?

Alyssa: Yes we talk you cheeky bitch and yeah we have a name picked out if it's a boy.

Kasey: Oh, tell me, tell me, what is it?

Alyssa: If it's a boy we've decided to call him Rocco.

Kasey: Aww that is so cute. I love that.

Alyssa: Aww I'm so pleased that you approve.

Alyssa mocked her sister and Kasey gave her a look and sighed.

Dale: It's a very nice name Alyssa, unique.

Alyssa giggled at Dale and so did Kasey.

Kasey: Well since you two have decided on a boy's name, can I pick a name if it's a girl, because I already have a great one in mind.

Alyssa: We it depends what it is and Daryl has to like it too.

Kasey: Fair enough.

Alyssa: It better not be Kasey!

Kasey rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Kasey: No, even though it is a great name. The name I like is Faith.

Alyssa paused for a moment to think of that name.

Alyssa: Yeah that's not bad, but why Faith?

Kasey: Because they world we live in now, I see this baby as a little miracle and we could all use a little faith.

Alyssa smiled at her little sister. She loved how caring and kind hearted Kasey was and even now the way everything had turned out she always so the positive side of things. That why sometimes Alyssa couldn't believe they were sisters they were completely different.

Dale: I think that's very sweet of you Kasey.

Alyssa: Yeah I'll ask Daryl what he thinks Kase.

Kasey: Ok great.

Alyssa: I'm gonna go get myself some water, dose anyone want anything?

Dale: No thanks Alyssa.

Kasey: Nah I'm good.

Alyssa was enjoying a nice cold drink of water when a loud shot went off and it made her jump. She looked over and noticed Andrea on the top of the RV with a rifle. Then she heard Rick screaming something. Alyssa headed over to Rick and Shane. She went as fast as her bump would carry her. As she got closer she noticed Rick and Shane holding up Daryl. Alyssa panicked as she ran over to him, feeling all these mixed emotions.

Alyssa: Oh my god is he ok?

Rick: It's ok he's fine don't panic Alyssa, the bullet just grazed him.

Alyssa didn't really believe Rick as she watched as Shane and Rick had to carry his unconscious body.

Shane: Really sweetheart he's fine Hershel will patch him up.

Hershel: What the hell's going on out here?

The herd Hershel yell from outside his home.

Just then Andrea came running over to them panicked.

Andrea: Oh my god is he dead?

Rick: Unconscious you just grazed him.

Alyssa: What the hell were you thinking you idiot?!

Andrea: I didn't know it was him alright I'm sorry!

Alyssa: This is exactly why you shouldn't be allowed a gun in the first place!

Dale: Alyssa you have to calm down, ok it's not good for the baby.

Alyssa continued to look right through Andrea and Andrea just bowed her head feeling stupid and ashamed. Glenn put his arms around Alyssa and pulled her away heading for the house.

T-Dog: Hey guys, isn't this Sophia's?

The group all froze to the spot in shock looking at T-Dog as he held Sophia's washed up doll in his hand.

Hershel was patching up Daryl's wound on the side of his stomach as he lay on the bed with a cloth covering the wound on his head. He was explaining to Alyssa, Rick and Shane about where he found the doll on the map and what happened to him.

Daryl: I found it washed up on the creek bed right there.

Rick: Cuts the grid almost in half.

Daryl: Yeah, you're welcome.

Alyssa: How's he looking?

Hershel: I had no idea we would be going through the antibiotics so quickly. Any idea what happened to my horse?

Daryl: Yeah the one that almost killed me? If it was smart it would have left the country.

Hershel: We call that one Nelly, as in nervous Nelly. I could have told you that if you bothered to ask.

Daryl just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Hershel: It's a wonder you people have survived this long.

Alyssa gave Rick a look and he knew she needed to talk to Daryl alone for a moment.

Rick: We'll give you guys a minute.

The men left the room and Daryl looked confused for minute but the he noticed Alyssa giving him a look and he knew he was going to get an earful. Alyssa just continued to look at him pissed.

Daryl: Look Alyssa if you're about to give me a lecture I'm not really in the mood.

Ally: Yeah we'll to fucking bad!

Daryl was surprised by her outburst.

Alyssa: You promised me that you weren't going anywhere.

Daryl: I know I did and I'm here ain't I, what more do you want?

Alyssa: Yeah barley.

Daryl: Alyssa I'm fine alright.

Alyssa: Yeah well you could have died.

Daryl: That weren't my fucking fault was it? I didn't ask Andrea to shoot me.

Alyssa: I'm not talking about that stupid bitch, I'm talking about the Creek.

Alyssa sighed frustrated, he just didn't get it and it was making her even angrier.

Alyssa: I've bit my tongue for long enough Daryl, alright you're spending all this time looking for a little girl that ain't even yours!

Daryl: So! I promised her mum that I would find her.

Alyssa: You also promised me…and guess what Daryl it won't be long until your kid is actually here.

Daryl decided to stop arguing with her and just listen to what she was saying.

Alyssa: So I guess you have a choice to make on where your loyalties lie, because there is no way I'm bringing a baby into this world to raise it alone!

Alyssa made sure her point was clear and she stormed out of the room. Daryl tried to grab her hand as she left the room but she snatched it away.

Daryl: Alyssa, Alyssa, hey just…

Alyssa slammed the door in a rage. Daryl contemplated on wither to go after her or not but he thought it was best to let her calm down. Daryl sighed to himself, everything she said was right, he did have a choice to make!

_**Authors note**_

_**Alyssa has had enough but will Daryl do as she asks?**_

_**Thanks for all the views on this story :) please review so I know what everyone thinks!**_

_**Next Time**_

_**Daryl makes a choice but will it be the one Alyssa wants?**_

_**Alyssa confides in her sister Mia.**_

_**Glenn tells Alyssa and Dale a huge secret but will they keep quiet?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

The next morning Alyssa was sat on the porch of Hershel's house talking with her sister Mia about her argument with Daryl yesterday.

Mia: Sounds like you told him good and rightly so, he shouldn't be putting himself in danger, not when your nearly about to give birth.

Alyssa: I know and I made sure he knows how I feel about it all.

Mia: Then why am I getting the impression your now feeling guilty about it all?

Alyssa: It's just…I don't know, it's a lot to ask of someone to have to choose.

Mia: Alyssa he played a pretty big part in making this baby too you know.

Ally: I know he did but… what if I don't… if I don't survive giving birth?

Mia looked her sister shocked. It never occurred to her, she just assumed her sister was going to be ok because that's who Alyssa was. She was a fighter.

Mia: You're gonna be fine, you and the baby.

Alyssa: You don't know that Mia, nobody knows that. What if I die?

Mia: Alyssa don't!

Alyssa: No Mia just let me say this ok. I'm sick of pretending I'm gonna fine so just let me say how I feel alight?

Mia: Alright… I'm listening.

Alyssa: What if something happens to me and Daryl is left on his own with a baby? I'm not even sure if he's ready to be a dad when I'm around, how's he gonna deal with all this if he has to do it on his own?

Mia sighed to herself thinking for a moment about what Alyssa just told her. She could tell how worried and stressed her sister was becoming as her due date got even closer.

Alyssa: That why I've tried to stay so calm with him about it all. He promised me he's gonna be here, but I can't promise him because I don't know if I'm still gonna be here.

Mia put her arm around her sister comforting her.

Mia: You're Alyssa Grimes and you ain't going anywhere. You're one of the toughest bitches I know.

Alyssa scoffed a little at her sister's comment.

Mia: You're a survivor. So stop moaning like a little bitch and suck it up.

Alyssa laughed and pushed her away playfully.

Alyssa: You know wither you're twenty eight years old or not I'll still kick the shit out of you.

Mia laughed and the got up to leave.

Mia: I'm gonna go with the group to the shooting practise, keep an eye on Kasey and make sure she doesn't embarrass herself.

Alyssa: Alight be careful.

Mia: Always.

Alyssa helped Lori and Carol do the washing up that morning. She hated doing all this, she wanted to be out looking for Sophia or shooting a few walkers, anything but this, but unfortunately she didn't have a choice. After helping with the washing Alyssa headed for a walk around the grounds of the farm, for some fresh air and to clear her head. To be honest she was just trying her best to avoid Daryl. Just then she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Daryl walking towards her and she sighed to herself, here we go!

Alyssa: Yeah?

Daryl: I wanted to talk to you.

Alyssa: About what?

Daryl: About our little argument yesterday.

Alyssa: Yeah well I thought I made myself clear on how I felt about that.

Daryl: Yeah you did and that's why I wanna talk to you, you were right. I need to start taking care of the baby and you, making you both my number one priority and that's what I'm gonna start doing.

Alyssa: I'm not asking you to be by my side at all times Daryl, just that you don't get yourself killed.

Daryl: I know.

Alyssa: But thank you, makes me feel better to know I can count on you.

Daryl: Sure

Alyssa: Shouldn't you be resting, you did just get shot yesterday.

Daryl: You're starting to sound like a mum already.

Alyssa laughed and Daryl smirked at her.

Alyssa: Yeah well I guess I should start somewhere. I mean this baby is half me and half you, I'm sure it's gonna stir up some trouble.

Daryl laughed at her comment.

Daryl: Yeah that sounds about right.

Alyssa laughed again.

Daryl: I just wanted to say, the other day when you said you were worried that you wouldn't be a good mum.

Alyssa: Hmm...

Daryl: I think that's a load of bullshit.

Alyssa was surprised for a moment at his comment.

Alyssa: Excuse me?

Daryl: I think you'll be a great mum…Nah I don't think I know you will.

Alyssa was surprised to hear him give her a compliment.

Daryl: Yeah it's gonna be tough at first, but well both get the hang of it .

Alyssa: Thanks Daryl, that means a lot.

Daryl nodded at her.

Daryl: No worries. I'm gonna head back to my tent, I'll see you later.

Alyssa: Yeah alright, see ya.

He gave her one more smile before he left. Alyssa loved it when Daryl brought out his sweet side. If only he would let everyone else see it.

Alyssa headed back just after most of the group had left to go practise target shooting. She walked over to Dale and Glenn who were in the middle of a discussion.

Alyssa: Hey guys, what's up?

Dale: Morning Alyssa, nothing Glenn's being strange, won't spit out whatever he is trying to say.

Glenn: Alright there's walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant.

Dale and Alyssa froze for a moment trying to process what Glenn said. They both looked at each other stunned.

Alyssa: Lori's pregnant?

Glenn: Yeah but she hasn't had told Rick yet.

Alyssa: Hmm, I wonder why.

Glenn: Nothing.

Alyssa knew all about Lori and Shane, most people in the group did.

Dale: How do you know?

Glenn: She asked me to get her abortion pills from the pharmacy when me and Maggie went on a run yesterday.

Alyssa: Abortion pills…what she's not even gonna tell Rick?

Glenn: She says she can't.

Alyssa sighed in frustration. Rick had a right to know.

Dale: What about the walkers in the barn, how many are there?

Glenn: A lot maybe, thirty at the most.

Alyssa: Shit!

Glenn: I know and I'm confused, I don't know what to do for the best.

Alyssa: I think one of us should talk to Lori, I'm suggesting you here Dale because you're more calm about these things and to be honest I can't stand the women.

Dale: I will.

Glenn: You can't confront her about it, she made me promise.

Alyssa: This isn't high school Glenn! And I think someone should talk to her before she makes this huge decision.

Dale: Alyssa's right Glenn.

Glenn sighed but nodded in agreement.

Alyssa: Alright what about the barn?

Dale: You have formed some sort of trust or friendship with Hershel, so I think you should have a chat with him Alyssa, before we tell the rest of the group.

Alyssa: Yeah ok, I'll just go do it now, get it over with.

Dale: We will tell the group first thing tomorrow.

About an hour later Alyssa was sitting on Hershel's couch in his living room.

Hershel: What is it you wish to discuss with my dear?

Alyssa: I don't want to step on anyone's toes here Hershel, but Glenn has expressed a concern to Dale and myself.

Hershel: Go on.

Alyssa: Glenn told us about the walkers in your barn.

Hershel paused for a brief moment.

Hershel: I believe that is none of yours or the rest of your groups business.

Alyssa: Like I said Hershel we don't want to cause any problems, were just trying to understand why you keep walkers in there.

Hershel took another pause and then nodded his head.

Hershel: My wife and my stepson are in there. Other family members and towns people too. None of us could bear to kill them.

Alyssa: Hershel their not human anymore.

Hershel: How many of them have you killed Alyssa?

Alyssa: Too many to count now.

Hershel: That's because they were coming at you, they're not hurting anyone if they're in there.

Alyssa: I understand it's your property we're living on so it's your business, but are you just gonna keep them in there forever? I mean they're not gonna come back as human anymore they're dead.

Hershel: I appreciate your concern Alyssa I do, but this is my farm.

Alyssa felt defeated what else could she do now?

Alyssa: Ok, understood.

As Alyssa got up to leave, Hershel put his hand out to stop her.

Hershel: Just another question I wanted to ask you before you leave dear.

Alyssa: Yeah?

Hershel: Have you ever killed anyone human since the outbreak.

Alyssa froze for a moment as all these awful memories and feeling came rushing back to her.

Alyssa: One, my boyfriend Jamie, I had too.

Alyssa felt like she had to emphasise the "I had too" part because she still felt to guilty.

Hershel: He was bit?

Alyssa nodded and Hershel bowed his head.

Hershel: I'm sorry that must have been very difficult for you.

Alyssa: Yeah well it's in the past now. I take it you've never killed anyone because you still seem sane.

Hershel laughed at her last word.

Hershel: How do you mean?

Alyssa: This world changes you, either for the better or the worse.

Hershel let her words sink in.

Alyssa: I'll leave you be.

Later Alyssa informed Dale of her conversation with Hershel.

Dale: He dose understand that their dead right?

Alyssa: Well he says he dose and he told me that it's his land and we should mind our own business.

Dale: Yeah well I still feel its best that we tell the group.

Alyssa: So do I.

Dale: Then it's agreed we tell them tomorrow.

The next morning the group were all sat around the camp fire, eating their breakfast. Dale, Alyssa and Glenn were all stood together, waiting for Glenn to tell the group about the walkers in the barn.

Glenn: So guys.

A few members of the group started stop what they were doing and look up at Glenn, followed by the rest of the group. Glenn turned and looked back at Alyssa and Dale who nodded for him to go on and some of the group became more intrigued.

Glenn: So…the barns full of walkers.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Glenn in shock.

The group were all stood outside the barn with Shane peering through the gap in the barn door.

Shane: You can't tell me you're alright with this?

Rick: No I'm not, but we're guest here, this isn't out land.

Shane: This is our lives man.

Alyssa: Shane keep your voice down.

Shane: We can't just sweep this under the rug Alyssa.

T-Dog: It ain't right not anymore.

Alyssa: Well they've been in there the whole time we've been here, so they seem secure.

Shane: It doesn't matter, we gotta go in there and make it right, or we just gotta go. We've been talking about Fort Benning for a long time now.

Rick: We can't go.

Shane: Why Rick, why?

Carol: Because my daughter is still out there.

Rick: And Alyssa is heavily pregnant, she needs to be here for when the baby comes.

Shane: Alright I understand about Alyssa and the baby, but Carol I think it's time we just start considering the other possibility.

Alyssa: Shane don't say that to her.

Rick: Were not leaving Sophia behind.

Daryl: We're close to finding this girl, I just found her doll two days ago.

Shane began to laugh a little.

Shane: You found her doll Daryl, that's what you found, you found a doll.

Daryl threw his hand up around him, walking over to Shane.

Daryl: Man you don't know what the hell you're talking about.

Rick: Alright let's just all calm down.

Shane: I'm just saying what needs to be said. Man you get a good lead for the first forty eight hours and let me tell you something else.

Alyssa and Rick stepped in front of Daryl as he and Shane started to square up to each other.

Shane: If she was alive out there and she saw you comin, all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears round your neck she would run in the other direction.

Alyssa and Rick knew what was coming as Daryl lunged at Shane but rick caught his arm pushing him back. Alyssa grabbed his arm pulling him back and putting her hand on his chest and he seemed to calm down. Lori pushed Shane back.

Alyssa: Daryl just calm down.

Shane: Keep your hands off me!

Shane yelled at Lori.

Rick: Just let me talk to Hershel and figure things out.

Shane: And what are you gonna figure out?

Rick: I have to talk him into it, this is his land.

Dale: Hershel see's those things as people, sick people, his wife, his stepson are in there.

Rick: You knew?

Dale: Myself and Alyssa. Alyssa tried to have a talk with him yesterday but she was shut down.

Rick: Why what did he say?

Alyssa: That it's his land, his business and we've to stay out of it.

Everyone started to calm down and head back to camp.

Alyssa: You alright?

Daryl: Boys nothing but talk.

Alyssa: If were begin honest, I think you could kick his ass any day.

Daryl smiled at her as she tried to lighten the mood.

Later Alyssa came out the front of Hershel's house to see Daryl, Carol, Mia, Kasey, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog and Andrea all standing having what looked like a serious conversation.

Alyssa: What's going on?

Mia: Can't find Rick and Shane, we were supposed to leave a couple hours ago, to look for Sophia.

Daryl: Damn it, isn't anyone taking this serious, we got us a damn trail. Oh here we go.

Shane came marching over to everyone with a bag full of weapons looking pissed.

Daryl: What's all this?

Shane: You with me man, time to grow up.

Shane handed a shotgun to Daryl and then to T-Dog.

T-Dog: I thought we couldn't carry?

Shane: Yeah well we can and we have to. Look it was one thing sitting round here picking Daisy's when we thought this place was supposed to be safe but now we know it ain't.

Shane then walked over to Glenn handing him a gun, which Glenn hesitantly took. The Shane turned to Maggie.

Shane: Can you shoot?

Maggie: Can you stop? You do this and my dad will make you leave here tonight.

Carl: We have to stay Shane.

Shane: We're not going anywhere ok. Alright now Alyssa we could use you, you're a good shot.

Alyssa: No way Shane, I'm not getting involved.

Daryl: And she's pregnant anyway, I don't want her anywhere near this.

Shane: Mia, Kasey, how about it?

Mia and Kasey went to take the gun Shane was offering when Alyssa snatched it out his hand.

Alyssa: Don't you two even think about it.

Mia huffed at her sister and Kasey looked at the ground. Alyssa shoved the gun back into Shane's chest.

Alyssa: Don't ever try to involve my sisters without my say so again.

Mia: I'm not a kid Alyssa, I…

Alyssa: Shut up Mia!

Shane: What the hell's your problem these days?

Alyssa: Maybe you should ask yourself that question.

The two were starting to square up to each other when Daryl shoved Shane away from her.

Daryl: Back off!

T-Dog: Oh shit!

Everyone looked over in the distance to see Rick and Hershel leading two walkers on a metal lead, using Jimmy as bate.

Shane: What is that?

Just then Shane started running over to them and everyone followed behind.

Shane: What the hell you doing?

Rick: Shane just back off!

Hershel: Why do your people have guns?

Shane: Are you kidding me, you see, you see what their holding onto?

Hershel: I see who I'm holding onto.

Shane: Nah man you don't.

Rick: Shane just let us do this and then we can talk.

Shane was getting angrier. He started shouting about how these walkers killed Amy and Otis, trying to get everyone on his side.

Rick: Shane shut up!

Shane: Hey Hershel let me ask you something, can a living breathing person, can they walk away from this?

Shane fired three bullets into the walkers chest.

Alyssa: Shane knock it off!

Shane: That's three rounds in the chest, can someone who's alive can they just take that, why is it sill comin?

Then Shane fired a few more shots and everyone started to panic.

Shane: That's its heart, its lungs, why's it still comin?

Rick: Shane enough!

Shane: Your right man that is enough.

Shane walked over and shot a bullet right in the walkers head. The walker feel to the ground and everyone just stared at Shane.

Shane: Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone.

Carol gasped at Shane's words. Alyssa agreed with Shane about Sophia but she would never say such a horrible thing to Carol.

Shane: Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us enough! Rick it ain't like it was before!

Rick didn't know what to say or do, he was still holding onto this walker.

Shane: Now if you all wanna live, if you all wanna survive, you gotta fight for it, right here, right now.

Shane ran over to the barn taking out all the wood keeping it closed, while everyone yelled at him to stop.

Rick: Hershel take the snip, Hershel listen to me man please take it now.

Hershel was on the ground distraught by Shane's actions, he couldn't move.

Rick: Hershel take it!

Rick pleaded but he couldn't get a response. Shane continued to open the doors, banging on them for the walkers to come out.

Rick: Shane do not do this brother.

Shane wouldn't listen. Loir pulled Carl behind her and Alyssa faced her sisters.

Alyssa: You two get right back now, don't even think about moving.

Mia and Kasey didn't dare argue with their sister. Just then all the walkers started pouring out the barn. Andrea and T-Dog ran up next to Shane to help him start shooting the walkers. Daryl looked at Alyssa as if asking for her permission. Alyssa was hesitant but she gave him a nod and he joined the others. Then Glenn asked Maggie if it was ok, through her pain and tears Maggie nodded at him. One after the other shots were being fired. Alyssa caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of Carl going to run past her and Rick. Alyssa grabbed him and pushed him back yelling at him.

Alyssa: Carl no!

Rick: Get back!

Lori grabbed him, them both falling to the ground. The gun shots became fewer as there were less walkers coming out of the barn now. Shane shot the last walker to come out of the barn. The only noise you could hear now were the cries coming from Beth as her boyfriend Jimmy held her. Rick and Alyssa looked at Shane complete pissed. When all was quiet everyone could start to hear a noise coming from the barn. Everyone looked at the gap open in the barn doors to see a smaller walker appear. Then it dawned on everyone, it wasn't just any walker it was Sophia. Everyone felt a mix of emotions, they couldn't believe she had been in there the whole time. Then all that could be heard was Carol's pain.

Carol: Oh god, Sophia!

Alyssa grabbed onto Carol and tried to lay her down but she couldn't get a good hold of her so Daryl ran over laying her down and Daryl and Alyssa held onto Carol. Alyssa placed her hand on Carol's arm and another on her back slowly not knowing what else to do and Daryl put his arm around her upper chest keeping a hold of her.

Carol: Sophia!

Carol continued to cry. Everyone continued to stare in disbelief. Shane finally realising how Hershel feels now. Then Rick slowly walker over, past everyone to Sophia. He took his pistol out aiming it at her head. He stared at her for a few seconds as she walked towards him and he finally put a bullet threw her head and her body feel to the ground. Carol continued to sob uncontrollable in Daryl and Alyssa's arms. Alyssa heart broke watching Carol in so much pain, she couldn't even imagine what losing your child must be like and then Alyssa started to shed a few tears. Everyone continued to remain silent, they couldn't believe it, after all the time they spent searching, Sophia was dead and had been this whole time!

_**Authors Note **_

_**The barn shoot out has to be one of my fav episodes of the show!**_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter! :)**_

_**Next Time**_

_**How will everyone deal with the aftermath of Sophia's death?  
**_

_**Alyssa tries to reach out to Daryl but he pushed her away.**_

_**And someone makes an unexpected arrival, who could it be?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

Everyone stayed in their places in shock of what just happened with the barn. The only thing that could be heard was the cries of Carol and Beth. Rick stood over Sophia's body, his gun still in hand. Daryl pulled Carol up of the ground.

Daryl: Don't look, don't look.

Carol pushed him off her and ran off.

Alyssa: You alright?

Daryl didn't say anything he just looked at her and then started to walk off.

Alyssa: Daryl.

Alyssa tried to pull him back but he snatched his arm away and kept walking. Alyssa sighed to herself, she felt like every time she got somewhere with Daryl, something always puts them back to square one. A few minutes later and Hershel and his family started to head back to his house, followed by Rick, Alyssa, Shane and Glenn.

Shane: We've been out, we've been combing these woods looking for her and she was in there all along. You knew.

Maggie: Leave us alone.

Rick tried to grab Shane back but he pulled his arm away.

Shane: Man keep your hands off me. You knew and you kept it from us.

Hershel: I didn't know.

Shane: That's bullshit I think ya'll knew.

Maggie: We didn't know.

Shane: Why was she there?

Alyssa: Shane just leave them alone!

Hershel: Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her out her in there before she was killed.

Shane: You expect me to believe that, what do I look like, do I look like an Idiot to you?

Hershel: I don't care what you believe!

Rick tried his best to keep Shane back.

Hershel: Get him off my land.

Maggie: Hey don't touch him!

Shane went to grab on to Hershel and Maggie intervened slapping Shane across the face.

Maggie: Haven't you done enough!

Hershel and his family all started walking back into his house.

Hershel: I mean it off my land.

Alyssa: Nice one jackass!

Shane: Daryl almost died looking for her Alyssa, anyone of us could have, I'm telling you right now that son of a bitch he knew.

Rick: He didn't know he's not like that. He opened up his home to us.

Shane: For his own danger, man he kept a barn full of walkers.

Alyssa: I'm gonna check on Carol, I'm tired of listening to your bullshit Shane.

Shane: I'm talking bullshit, let me tell you what's bullshit Alyssa, you and Daryl.

Alyssa stood her ground waiting to hear what he had to say.

Shane: You must be fooling yourselves thinking you and that redneck can bring a baby into this world and it's gotta be the worst relationship I've ever seen.

Alyssa: Don't call him that, as it turns out he's proving to be a more decent man than you right now.

Shane laughed at her comment, shaking his head.

Rick: What now you're gonna start on Alyssa!

Alyssa: And another thing our baby has got absolutely nothing to do for you and as for our relationship, I don't think you can really judge me now can you after what you've been up to!

Shane froze he knew that she knew about him and Lori. Rick just looked at the two confused.

Alyssa: Look how well that turned out for you.

Alyssa's words started to hit him, who was he to judge her.

Alyssa: Just keep out of my way from now on and that goes for my sisters and Daryl. Asshole!

As Alyssa was walking over to the RV she noticed Daryl walking away from it and ran to catch up with him.

Alyssa: Daryl.

Daryl: What?

Alyssa sighed to herself, as usual here they were back to square one, Daryl giving her plain one word answers.

Alyssa: Where's Carol?

Daryl: In the RV.

Alyssa: You ok?

Daryl: Why wouldn't I be?

Alyssa: Well I just… I know how much time you spent looking for her and it must be upsetting.

Daryl: I don't get upset Alyssa, like you said before she wasn't even mine.

Alyssa: Please don't do this.

Daryl: Do what?

Alyssa: Push me away when I'm only trying to help.

Daryl: I don't need your help! Just leave me be alright!

Daryl stormed off and Alyssa sighed in frustration.

Later that day as Alyssa was walking around the farm she noticed Lori getting into a car, so she ran after her.

Alyssa: Lori, were you going?

Lori: I'm going to find Rick.

Alyssa: By yourself?

Lori: I asked Daryl but I got shut down.

Alyssa: Yeah that doesn't surprise me.

Much to Lori's surprise Alyssa got into the passenger side of the car and Lori got in to.

Lori: Alyssa no way you can't your pregnant.

Alyssa: Really I hadn't noticed.

Lori: Daryl would throttle you if you came with me and Rick would throttle me for putting you in danger.

Alyssa: Yeah well I don't think Daryl would notice much, he isn't really speaking to me right now and he doesn't tell me what to do and I'm positive Rick wouldn't even care. I need out of that house I'm going crazy.

Lori sighed but decided not to argue with her and started up the engine.

Alyssa: And do me a favour, try not to talk too much.

The two had been driving for about an hour or two now, without saying a word. Alyssa held the map in her hand giving Lori directions. Lori noticed Alyssa winching every few moments at pains in her stomach as she was holding her belly.

Lori: You ok?

Alyssa: I'll live.

Lori: You know how early I was saying Rick would throttle me if I took you with me.

Alyssa: Yes.

Lori: Well he would because despite what you think of him he dose love you and the girls.

Alyssa: Yeah well it doesn't change anything.

Lori: I know you hate him for leaving you with your mum and you had to take care of your sisters but he…

Alyssa: Hate, that's the problem I don't hate him. I want to but I can't. He's my brother and I'll always love him but I can't forgive him for what he did and I don't trust him now because of it.

Lori listened to her explain her true feeling and Lori now understood and if she was in Alyssa's position she would feel the same way.

Alyssa: I know he's your husband and it's your job to defend him but at the end of the day he had a choice and he chose the easy way out.

Lori looked over at Alyssa for a moment, then Alyssa looked ahead of her and gasped.

Alyssa: Look out!

Lori gasped and the car went flying into a walker. Lori tried her best to control the wheel but she couldn't and the car flipped over a few times and then landed on its side.

Night had now fallen and Lori and Alyssa were lying in the still flipped over car unconscious. The indicator of the car was still flipped on as the sound repeated itself. Just then a walker slowly started to crawl up to the car pushing on the glass trying to get to the two women. Just then Lori started to come to. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw the walker trying to get in and she panicked screaming. Lori looked behind her in the back seat to see Alyssa still unconscious with blood running down the side of her face and a piece of glass stuck in the side of her stomach. She must have not been wearing her seatbelt.

Lori: Oh shit, Alyssa, Alyssa sweetie can you hear me, wake up!

Just then the walker managed to slowly slip its head threw the cracked glass. Lori panicked even more. She tried to move away from the thing keeping her eye on Alyssa making sure it wasn't near her. As Lori tried to reach for the screw driver that was sat in the car the walker grabbed onto Lori's hair pulling her back and she screamed. She managed to reach the screwdriver and stabbed in into the walkers head. Lori got out the car. All she could do was hope someone was driving by as she couldn't leave Alyssa and she couldn't move her by herself. As Lori was standing she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She screamed as a walker got a hold of her. She managed to break free and went for her gun that was lying at the side of the car and she shot the bullet right through its head.

Back at the farm the group where all sat around the table about to have dinner. Carol shouted Lori to come through.

Maggie: She's not in there.

Dale: Where is she?

Maggie gave them a look to say she didn't know and Shane began to panic.

Shane: Carl when's the last time you saw your mum?

Carl: This afternoon.

Andrea: She was worried about Rick asked me to look in on Carl.

Kasey: Come to think about it I haven't seen Alyssa since this afternoon either.

Shane: Don't panic they will be around here somewhere.

The group searched the farm for Alyssa and Lori but couldn't find them. Carol went to find Daryl to ask him. She spotted him at his fire and went over to him.

Carol: We can't find Lori and the others aren't back yet either.

Daryl: Dumb bitch must have gone out looking for them.

Carol: What?

Daryl: Yeah she asked me to go, I told her I was done being an errand boy.

Carol: And you didn't say anything?

Daryl didn't answer her, he just continued to mess around with the fire.

Carol: I know your pretending you don't care right now but you might care about this, we think Alyssa went off with her because we can't find her either.

Daryl threw down the wood and his head shot up at Carol, not believing what she was saying.

Daryl: What?

Carol: well were assuming because no one has seen her since this afternoon, have you?

Daryl knew Alyssa had most likely gone with Lori and he felt guilty, if only he had done what Lori asked. He got up going to find Shane and Carol followed him. Daryl informed Shane about Lori earlier and they both got in one of the cars and set off to look for them.

Lori was kneeling down at the car, stroking Alyssa's head, trying to get a response out of her as she was still unconscious. Just then Lori heard a car approaching them. Lori looked up to see Daryl and Shane getting out of the car. She felt a sigh of relief but jump straight into action.

Lori: Guys hurry Alyssa's still stuck in there and she unconscious.

Daryl ran over to the car to see Alyssa lying there in the back with the blood on her face. He was trying his best not to panic. He crawled into the back of the car approaching her. He put his hands on her face taking a good look at her, moving a strand of hair away from her face. He checked to see if she was still breathing when he noticed the glass sticking into her stomach. He began to panic more but kept his composure. Daryl stroke her head a few more times gently.

Daryl: Alright sweetheart, I'm gonna get you out of here just hang on.

Daryl put his hands under her body lifting her out slowly.

Shane: You need a hand there man.

Daryl: Nah I got her.

Lori: Is she ok?

Daryl: So far. What the hell were you thinking taking her alone with you?

Lori: She just jumped in the car and said she was going.

Shane: Alright let's not do this now. We have to get her back to the farm.

Lori: You take her, I need to find Rick.

Daryl: Unbelievable!

Shane: He's back, there all back, everyone's safe and sound.

Lori: Really?

Shane nodded and Daryl didn't say anything, he didn't care he just wanted to get Alyssa back. Lori felt relieved and got in the car. Lori sat in the front as Shane drove and Daryl sat in the back with Alyssa, placing her head on his chest as he stroked her hair and watched her carefully. They finally arrived back at the farm. Daryl lifted Alyssa out of the car, carrying her inside the house.

Kasey: Oh my god, Alyssa!

Mia: Is she ok? What happened to her?

Lori: We were driving and I hit a walker and the car flipped.

Mia: So not only did you stupidly put your own life at risk but my sisters to!

Lori: Honey I'm truly sorry.

Mia: You better hope her and the baby are ok.

Maggie: Alright bring her in, me and Patricia will tend to her.

Daryl laid Alyssa down gently on the bed, sitting next to her, watching over and never leaving her side. Maggie had never seen him show any care or affection towards her, but she could tell her cared for her, probably even loved her. Maggie and Patricia finished patching Alyssa up and went to see to Lori. Daryl pulled up a chair next to the bed, leaning his elbows on his legs, sitting his chin on his clasped hands. He watched her carefully as she slept, putting his hand on her cheek and gently stroking it. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He was glad she was alright but was so angry that she put herself in danger and he was going to make sure she knew how angry he was when she woke up!

About an hour later and Daryl was still sat in the same position. Just then he heard Alyssa groan. He sat up in his chair leaning closer to her. She slowly began to wake up. Her body was in so much pain and her head was pounding. She slowly fluttered open her eyes, noticing a blurry image of someone. Then she managed to open her eyes fully and see Daryl sat on the chair watching her.

Daryl: Hey.

Alyssa: Hi.

Daryl: How you feeling?

Alyssa: My head hurts.

Daryl: Yeah well can't say I'm surprised.

Alyssa: What happened? The last thing I remember is Lori diving, because we were going to find Rick and the guys.

Daryl: Lori hit a walker on the road and she crashed the car. Car flipped over a few times, was pretty bad. You're lucky to even be alive.

Alyssa: Might of known she would nearly get us killed, guess I should have drove, I'll remember that next time.

Alyssa laughed a little trying to lighting the mood.

Daryl: You think this is funny?

Alyssa was surprised to hear him talking to her like she was a kid.

Daryl: And there won't be a next time, not as far as I'm concerned.

Alyssa: God calm down Daryl, the baby is fine!

Daryl: It's not just about the baby, I don't want anything to happen to you either.

Alyssa: Why?

Daryl: Cause I care about you.

Alyssa was surprised to hear him be so open and honest. She could tell he was being sincere. Alyssa was just about to reply when she felt this horrible shooting pain in her stomach. She yelled out in pain, getting of the bed.

Daryl: What's wrong is the baby kicking?

Alyssa: No it's not that, I…

Alyssa screamed in pain and Daryl grabbed onto her arms holding her up. Just then all this water started to fall down Alyssa's legs and a puddle formed on the floor.

Alyssa: They baby's coming!

Alyssa looked horrified and Daryl wasn't any better. The baby wasn't due for nearly another two months. Daryl pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Then he yelled for Maggie and Patricia. The girls came running into the room to see Daryl holding Alyssa.

Maggie: What's wrong?

Daryl: The baby's coming!

Maggie: Oh my god!

Patricia: Ok Alyssa lay down on the bed.

Alyssa did as she was asked but Daryl had to help her.

Alyssa: Why is this happening now, I've still got a couple of months to go.

Patricia: I'm not sure sweetheart but I'm sure everything will be fine.

Alyssa: But Hershel's not here, I need him to deliver the baby!

Maggie: Alyssa sweetheart I'm sure it won't be long until my dad gets back.

Maggie put her hands on both of Alyssa arms as she could see how panicked and scared she was.

Maggie: Now listen to me, I can't imagine how terrifying this is for you but you have got to try and stay calm for the baby.

Daryl was stood at the bottom of the bed pacing himself for what was to come.

Maggie: All this panicking isn't good for it ok?

Alyssa nodded at Maggie trying to calm down a little.

Maggie: Now you're gonna be ok, were all gonna be right by your side, especially Daryl. Ain't that right Daryl?

Daryl: Yeah I'm right here sweetheart.

Alyssa started to feel a little bit calmer, but this pain was killing her!

Patricia: Daryl would you mind stepping outside for just a moment, Alyssa needs to change into something more comfortable.

Daryl: Yeah, ok. Just call me as soon as she's changed alright?

Patricia nodded her head. Daryl went over to Alyssa grabbing her hand.

Daryl: I'll be right outside, I'm not going anywhere ok.

Alyssa smiled at him a little and nodded and he gave her a small smile too.

Daryl: Alright.

Alyssa got changed into just her pants and a tank top and lay under the sheet. Patricia checked to see how much she was dilated and put the sheet back over her. Maggie fetched Daryl to come back in and he did straight away. Daryl went round the bed as Alyssa was laid on the left side. He stood next to her, not knowing what was happening.

Patricia: Ok Alyssa you don't seem that far dilated so this may take a long time before you can actually give birth. I would maybe say about sunrise before you can start to push.

Alyssa: That long?

Patricia: Yes sweetheart I'm afraid so. It's a very long process.

Maggie: At least my dad will be back before then Alyssa.

Alyssa: I guess.

Maggie: I'm gonna get you some water.

Patricia: And I'm gonna start preparing things.

Daryl and Alyssa were both left alone for a few minutes. Daryl could tell how panicked she was now that it was finally here.

Alyssa: This isn't supposed to happen now.

Daryl: I know but there's nothing we can do now, It's gonna be fine. Alright?

Alyssa: What if something wrong with the baby, that might be why it's coming now.

Daryl: Alyssa it's gonna be fine.

Hours later and Alyssa's pain just got worse and she was exhausted. Hershel still wasn't back and that didn't help her worrying. Everyone was just getting on her nerves. Alyssa was getting to the point that the contractions were so painful she was yelling out in pain. Daryl didn't know what to do, he just wanted to take her pain away.

Daryl: Can't you give her something for the pain?

Maggie: We can't risk it.

Maggie was at the other side of Alyssa, wiping the sweat away from her face with a cold cloth.

Patricia: Just try to breathe naturally Alyssa.

Alyssa: What the hell does that mean?

Patricia: Slow breaths.

Alyssa: Is she actually being serious…

Maggie: Alyssa calm down.

Alyssa grunted frustrated putting her head in her hands.

It was now early morning, full sunrise. Rick, Hershel and Glenn had finally arrived back. As soon as Hershel got out the car Maggie ran up to him.

Maggie: Dad, your needed inside, Alyssa's in labour.

Hershel ran straight inside to attend to Alyssa.

Rick: What already? She still has a couple months to go.

Kasey: Yeah well she's been in labour since last night!

Hershel walked into the room were Alyssa was and her and Daryl were happy to see him.

Alyssa: Aww thank fuck you're here!

Hershel: I understand you're in a great deal of pain my dear, but please try and mind your language.

Alyssa: Sorry.

Hershel: Now Patricia tells me you've been in labour since last night. I can't imagine how much pain you're in and how exhausted you must be, but it won't be long now until you have to push.

Alyssa and Daryl couldn't believe it not long until they would be parents. It was all feeling very real now.

The whole group were sitting and standing outside the room Alyssa was in, waiting for news on the baby. All they could here was the screaming sounds coming from Alyssa.

Rick: Take's me back to when you had Carl.

Lori smiled at her husband.

Lori: Yeah. She's a trooper, she's been in labour for hours now. But she will see all that pain is worth it in the end.

Rick: Yeah. Just never thought I would see the day Alyssa having a kid.

Mia: You and me both.

The group all laughed a little.

It was now time for Alyssa to push and she was completely terrified. She didn't know it she had any energy left in her.

Hershel: Ok Alyssa, when I tell you I want you to start pushing.

Alyssa: ok, ok.

Daryl grabbed her hand and put his other hand on her back.

Daryl: It's gonna be alright, you just squeeze my hand as hard as you want alright? Don't even worry about it.

Alyssa nodded at him, trying to take deep breaths.

Hershel: Ok Alyssa, now push.

Alyssa pushed as hard as she could. This was so painful, she couldn't even believe it!

Hershel: That's excellent, now take a big deep breath.

Alyssa did as she was told, trying to catch her breath.

Hershel: Ok again Alyssa push.

Alyssa pushed again screaming and squeezing Daryl's hand tight.

Daryl: That's it Alyssa, come on your doing great.

Alyssa stopped she was too exhausted.

Alyssa: I can't do it, I can't push anymore, please!

Hershel: No Alyssa you have to keep it going sweetheart, I'm sorry, come on push now.

Daryl: Alyssa come on, you can do this push.

Alyssa pushed as hard as she could, screaming and screaming.

Hershel: That's it Alyssa. Now when I tell your going to give me one last push.

Daryl: Alyssa, Alyssa?

Alyssa looked up at Daryl.

Daryl: You can do this. Alright you've already done it, just one more and that's you.

Alyssa nodded at him, believing what he said.

Hershel: Ok Alyssa this is it, push, push now!

Alyssa gripped Daryl's hand tight and pushed with all she had left in her.

Daryl: Alyssa that's it you're doing it.

Hershel: That's it keep going.

Alyssa finished pushing and felt so light headed. She could hear her baby crying and that's all she heard before she shut her eyes.

Daryl: Alyssa, Hey Alyssa! What's wrong with her?

Hershel: She's exhausted Daryl, she's just passed out. She's fine.

Daryl grabbed her face checking her over. The Hershel approached him.

Hershel: Daryl? Meet your son.

Daryl turned around to see this little person in Hershel's arms. His son! Daryl was amazed. He couldn't believe this little person was his. Hershel handed his son to him and Daryl slowly held this crying baby. He looked down at his little face looking up at him. Suddenly he stopped crying. Daryl couldn't describe what he was feeling but it felt amazing. He smiled down at him, his son!

Daryl was sat on the chair still holding his son, smiling at him. Just then Alyssa started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Daryl holding this little person in his arms. She had never seen him smile like that, it melted her heart. She couldn't believe her baby was finally here, she was happy, amazed and freaked out all at the same time. Then Daryl turned his head to her, seeing she was awake. Standing up walking over to her.

Daryl: Hey.

Alyssa: Hi.

Daryl: Your son wants to say hi to you.

Alyssa: Oh my god.

Alyssa started to tear up as Daryl handed their son to her. She looked into his eyes. That's all she had to do to know this was what unconditional love was. She just continued to stare at him and Daryl smiled at her.

Alyssa: Hi, baby boy. He's perfect.

Daryl: Yeah he is.

Alyssa: This feels so unreal.

Daryl: Thank you Alyssa.

Alyssa looked up at him and smiled.

Alyssa: No problem.

The continued to look at each other smiling and they both had this feeling. They didn't know if it was old feelings or just because they now had a baby, but it felt real. They both leaned into each other, giving each other a soft, but long kiss. When they pulled away they placed their foreheads on each other giving each other another smile.

Alyssa: Hey Rocco Dixon, it's good to finally meet you.

Daryl smiled leaning his head on her shoulder, looking down at his son.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Well what do you think Daryl and Alyssa now have a little boy! :) **_

_**Do you all like the name Rocco?**_

_**What did you think of this chapter? Please review :) **_

_**Next Time**_

_**Alyssa and Daryl settle into life as new parents.**_

_**Will Rick and Alyssa's relationship mend a little, now that he is uncle to her baby and he wants to know him?**_

_**The group deal with the new guy Randal.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Alyssa lay on the bed feeding Rocco a bottle. Daryl was sat next to her watching his son and holding his little hand.

Hershel: I think after you've giving Rocco his bottle you should get some rest Alyssa, you're exhausted.

Alyssa: I don't care.

Alyssa smiled down at her son, Daryl smirking at her. Alyssa finished giving Rocco his bottle and handed him to Daryl giving him another hold.

Hershel left the new be parents to it and went to inform every one of the news. Everyone stood up as Hershel came out the room.

Hershel: Alyssa has giving birth to healthy baby boy and they are both doing fine.

Everyone sighed in relief and smiled. It was nice to have some good news for a change.

Kasey: Can we see him?

Hershel: I'll ask them but not for too long, Alyssa has to rest soon.

Alyssa and Daryl were sat on the bed, Daryl had Rocco in his arms. Just then Hershel came back into the room.

Hershel: You have a few people out here wanting to meet your new arrival, can I sent them in?

Alyssa: Yeah sure.

Just then the whole group came walking in. Everyone staring at the new born baby in Daryl's arms. Kasey was grinning from ear to ear.

Kasey: Oh my god Alyssa.

Alyssa laughed at little sister. Daryl got up from the bed, gently handing Rocco to Kasey.

Daryl: Here you go.

Kasey: Oh wow!

Daryl sat back down next to Alyssa on the bed. Mia looked down at her nephew as Kasey held, him smiling.

Mia: You did good Alyssa.

Kasey: He's adorable.

Carl: What's his name, Aunt Alyssa?

Alyssa: Rocco.

Carl: Cool name.

Alyssa: Yeah you approve?

Carl: Yeah it's sweet.

Alyssa: You happy to be a big cousin?

Carl: Yeah, don't worry I'll look out for him.

Alyssa and Daryl smiled at Carl.

Alyssa: Ok buddy, I'll hold you to that.

Carol walked over to Alyssa, rubbing her shoulder.

Carol: Congratulations were all really happy for you both.

Alyssa: Thanks Carol.

Daryl nodded his head to her.

Lori: Alyssa, I'm so sorry about what happened.

Alyssa: Don't worry about it.

Lori: Really?

Alyssa: Yeah it was an accident and it's not like I can sew you or anything.

The group all had a little chuckle.

Lori: He really is beautiful.

Alyssa: Thanks.

Mia: Alright my turn.

Kasey pretended she didn't hear her and just smiled at Rocco.

Mia: Kase, quit hogging him, I want a hold.

Alyssa: He's not a toy. Kasey let her hold him.

Dale: Only just born and girls are already fighting over him.

They all had a good laugh at this.

Rick: How are you feeling?

Alyssa: Fine.

Alyssa's answer to Rick was as always blunt.

Carol: You must be exhausted.

Alyssa: Just a little.

Alyssa looked at Daryl, both smirking at each other.

Alyssa: And Patricia I'm sorry for being a bit of a bitch.

Daryl: Just a bit?

The group had a little snigger.

Alyssa: You're lucky I didn't start on you.

Patricia: Don't worry about it, I thought you would be a lot worse than you were.

Rick: Alyssa can I?

Alyssa realised he meant hold Rocco. She thought for a moment and was going to say no but she couldn't be that cruel.

Alyssa: Yeah, sure.

Rick was surprised she said yes but walked over to Mia, slowly taking Rocco from her arms. Rick smiled down at his nephew.

Rick: Hey there little man, how are ya?

Glenn: He really is cute guys, well done.

Daryl: Thanks man.

T-Dog: Yeah congrats guys.

Hershel: Alright everyone, its time Alyssa got some sleep.

Lori: Yeah of course, let's leave them to it guys.

Rick handed Rocco back to Daryl.

Rick: He really is beautiful Alyssa, I'm really happy for you both.

Alyssa: Thanks.

Alyssa didn't want Rick to think she had automatically forgiven him.

Carol: If you need anything you know where we are.

Alyssa: Thanks Carol.

Mia: Well done guys.

Kasey: Yeah he's beautiful.

Alyssa: Thanks guys, you can get a longer hold tomorrow.

Kasey: I'll be here bright and early.

Mia: Shut up, move!

Mia shoved Kasey out the room. Alyssa and Daryl couldn't help but laugh.

Daryl: Alright, Hershel's right you need to sleep.

Alyssa: Well so do you.

Daryl: Don't worry about me, I'll watch Rocco.

Alyssa: You know this is a pretty big bed.

Daryl looked at her listening.

Alyssa: You could just sleep here with me and Rocco.

Daryl looked hesitant for a moment.

Alyssa: Don't be so awkward about it Daryl, I ain't gonna jump you.

Daryl scoffed and decided just to go along with it. He handed Rocco to her and sat down on the bed taking off his boots. Alyssa lay Rocco down next to her, with her wrapped around him, cuddling into him, taking in his fresh new baby sent. Daryl lay back on the bed. He turned to faced Alyssa, watching her snuggling into their son. He though he couldn't be any happier than he is right now. Alyssa looked up from Rocco giving Daryl a smile. Alyssa slowly moved over to Daryl lying next to him. Daryl shifted for a moment but then put his arm around and his other hand on Rocco. They both felt like a real family, nothing else mattered in this moment.

They next day the group had discussed the situation with this Randal guy to Daryl and Alyssa. For now they had just decided to keep him in the barn and feed him until they decided what to do. Alyssa was sat on the bed with Rocco. Just staring at him, it still hadn't sunk in that she was a mum. Just then Kasey came into the room smiling at her sister with her hand behind her back.

Alyssa: Look Rocco, its aunt Kasey.

Kasey: Hey buddy!

Alyssa: What you got behind you back there?

Kasey: A present for my little man.

Kasey showed this blue teddy bear. It looked brand new.

Alyssa: Aww that's cute Kase.

Kasey sat the teddy bear next to Rocco, smiling at him.

Kasey: Can I have another hold?

Alyssa: You don't have to ask Kase.

Kasey smiled holding her nephew.

Kasey: Hello gorgeous. How are you feeling?

Alyssa: Fine just a little sore.

Kasey: No wonder, the screaming you were doing sounded like you were being tortured.

Alyssa laughed at her little sister.

Alyssa: Believe me for a while I thought I was. He was worth every minute of it.

Just then Mia walked into the room.

Mia: Christ might have known you would be in here. You better watch out Aly, she's got her eye on him.

Kasey: Shut up Mia!

Mia laid down on the bed and the sister's had a good chat.

Mia: So tell me Alyssa, what going on with you and Daryl?

Alyssa: How'd you mean?

Mia: I mean the way you two were with each other yesterday.

Alyssa: We just were happy because Rocco was born and he was healthy and now that were parents.

Mia: So nothing happened?

Alyssa paused for a moment frowning.

Mia: It did! Oh my god tell me.

Alyssa: Nothing we just…we kissed.

Kasey: Really?

Alyssa: Yeah just after Rocco was born we had the moment and we kissed. I wouldn't read too much into it, we were just emotional and tired and it was more a thank you kiss.

Mia: Oh my god…you love him.

Alyssa: What? No!

Mia: It's so obvious, he clearly loves you too.

Alyssa: Stop, no he doesn't!

Mia: Alyssa you didn't see him yesterday, the way he went after you when he found out you had gone off with Lori. Then the way he carried you in here and Maggie said he was watching over you the whole time when she was fixing you up, you know stoking your head and all that.

Alyssa: Oh wow! He stroked my head, it must be love.

Mia: Kasey tell her it's true.

Kasey: Yeah I had never seen him like that before.

Alyssa: He was only being protective because of the baby.

Mia: Don't deny it, I'm telling you, you and him are gonna end up together and when you do you're never gonna be apart again.

Alyssa: Mia do you ever think that you need to find yourself a boyfriend and stop interfering my life?

Mia: You can't take it when I'm right can you? And who the hell am I gonna find around here?

Alyssa brushed of what Mia said. Of course he didn't love her, maybe cared deeply but only because of the baby. She may admit she felt something for him but it couldn't be love! Could it?

A couple of weeks later and everything was still the same. Randal was still locked up in the barn and Alyssa and Daryl were still dancing around the subject of their feelings for each other. Not one of them had said anything about the kiss. It was really bugging Alyssa because she did want to ask him if he felt anything for her. Later that day Alyssa and Mia were talking in the bedroom.

Mia: So you asked Daryl yet?

Alyssa: Asked him what?

Mia: Why he hasn't admitted he loves you yet.

Alyssa: You know when you're bored you're really annoying.

Mia: Still denying it then.

Alyssa: I'm not denying anything and there's nothing to admit either. Daryl and I have a mutual relationship alright.

Mia: My ass, I know why you haven't asked him about it yet.

Alyssa: And why's that?

Mia: Because of Jamie.

Alyssa stopped for a moment thinking about him. Even the mention of his name hurt her.

Mia: Alyssa, it's been a while now since Jamie died. It's ok for you to move on, Jamie would have been happy for you, seeing you with a baby ad how happy you are.

Alyssa let Mia's words sink in for a moment. She was right, this was the one thing holding her back.

Mia: Just tell him because this tip toeing around each other isn't gonna work forever.

Mia was right. Alyssa would have to buck up her courage to ask him how he really felt. This wasn't gonna be easy, this is Daryl Dixon were talking about!

Later that night Alyssa was sat on the bed while Rocco was in his basinet. Just then Daryl came into the room closing the door behind him.

Daryl: Hey.

Alyssa: Hi.

Daryl: Hey little man.

Daryl went over to Rocco in his basinet, smiling down at him stroking his cheek.

Alyssa: Daryl I need to talk to you about something.

Daryl: Yeah what?

Alyssa: I need to talk to you about us.

Alyssa was now standing up facing him and Daryl looked at her confused.

Daryl: Us? What about us?

Alyssa: It's been driving me crazy, the other day when we kissed, I felt something and I know you did too.

Daryl didn't say anything he just continued to listen to her not denying it.

Alyssa: I have feelings for you and I have for a while now.

Daryl was surprised to hear her be so honest and admit this.

Alyssa: I know you're not any good talking about stuff like this, neither am I really, but I can't keep this in any longer… please tell I'm not crazy and It's not just me.

Daryl: Nah it's not just you .I've been feeling something for you for a while now.

Alyssa looked at him, she decided if she didn't say this now she never would.

Alyssa: Daryl I think I love you.

Daryl didn't expect her to say that. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him but he didn't k now how.

Alyssa: I know that I wanna be with you. Have I just made a complete idiot of myself and said too much.

Daryl: No you haven't I...

Daryl walked over to her quickly and grabbed her face in both hands kissing her hard. Alyssa got lost in the moment. It wasn't like the kiss they shared the other day, sweet, this was a longing kiss and they both wanted it. They pulled away after a moment looking at each other.

"_**Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms**_."

Daryl: I think I loved you since the day you told me you were pregnant.

"_**And your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck, I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet and with a feeling I'll forget I'm in love now**_."

Alyssa didn't expect him to admit it but she wasn't complaining. Alyssa threw her hands around his neck kissing him again. Daryl moved his hands down her body slowly. The kiss became more heated as the two were gasping for breath.

"_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like were falling in love, were falling in love.**_"

Alyssa started to unbutton his shirt and then she started removed her shirt as she did Daryl removed his throwing it to the side and then returning his lips back to hers.

"_**Settle down with me and I'll be your safety, you'll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms". **_

He then lifted her up placing her on the bed, his lips never leaving hers. Daryl slowly kissed down her body to her stomach. Alyssa moaned, his touch and his kisses felt amazing. Daryl then unbuttoned her jeans pulling them right off and tossing them to the side. He then unbuttoned his trousers pulling them off and then slowly taking off Alyssa's pants. He returned his lips back to hers and put his hands either side of her face. Daryl then slowly entered her. Alyssa gasped a little from the pain. She didn't realise just how sore having sex just after having a baby would be.

Daryl: You alright, you want me to stop?

Alyssa: No don't I'm fine, just keep going.

Daryl did as she asked and two continued. It had been so long since they had sex and they needed it. Alyssa's hands trailer along Daryl's back and she could feel the scars on his back and he flinched moving both her hands and pinning them above her head and continued to kiss her when she pulled away.

Alyssa: Daryl I don't care that you have scars.

Daryl wasn't sure, he hadn't them marks all over his back but he trusted her so he let go of her hands.

"_**Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust from lust to truth. I guess that how I know you, to hold you close to help you give it up."**_

The couple's bodies began to move faster as they were reaching the end. Their lips never left each other's. One after the other they let out a loud moan as they both finished. Daryl laid his head in Alyssa's neck trying to catch his breath. Alyssa laid her hands on his back moving them up and down, also trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe they had managed to work things out and admit how they really felt about each other.

"_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, were falling in love."**_

_**Authors Note**_

_**Song- Kiss me- Ed Sheeran. – One of my favs!**_

_**Daryl and Alyssa finally got together! :)**_

_**Thank you for all the views/ please review. :) **_

_**Next time**_

_**Daryl and Alyssa are the happiest they have ever been!**_

_**But is something going to send them back to square one again?**_

_**And there is huge heartbreak for everyone! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

A couple of days had now past. Rick and Shane had gone on a drive to dump Randal out in the middle of nowhere. Alyssa got herself and Rocco dressed and she decided to take him outside for some fresh air and to say hi to everyone. Alyssa walked over to her group who were all sat around their camp fire having breakfast. "Hey guys." Alyssa spoke to them all. "Good morning Alyssa." Dale stood up to greet her and Rocco. "How are you feeling today?" "Yeah I'm ok, just took this little one out to get some fresh air." "Hey there little man." Lori spoke to Rocco. "When did Rick and Shane leave?" Alyssa asked Lori. "About an hour ago." "What are they planning to do?" "Dump him as far out as they can, so he can't make his way back here. "Yeah well they can't take any chances." Alyssa sated. "Have you guys seen Daryl this morning?" Alyssa asked. "He's probably at his tent, he moved all the way back there." Glenn pointed back in the direction were Daryl was and Alyssa sighed, what was he doing all the way back there. "Alright thanks." Alyssa nodded to Glenn. As Alyssa was heading over to see him she caught Mia out the corner of her eye, smirking at her. "Don't start." Alyssa stated. "I didn't say anything." "You didn't have too." Mia continued to smile at her sister and Alyssa huffed walking off.

As Alyssa approached Daryl she notices he was putting out his little fire he built. Daryl looked over to see Alyssa and Rocco and smiled at them both. "Hey." he said smiling. "Hey yourself, what are you doing all the way out here?" "Moved up here to get some quiet, away from those guys." Daryl leaned down giving Alyssa a kiss on the lips. It was only a short kiss but it was still nice. As they pulled away they smiled at each other. Daryl took Rocco from Alyssa smiling at him. "Hey buddy, how are you? You tired from all that crying you were doing last night, huh?" "Yeah he has got some lungs on him." Alyssa stated. "Oh yeah, must get that from you." Alyssa chuckled a little at Daryl's comment and then playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up." The two sat around Daryl's camp fire talking. "So why do you keep coming out here at night, why don't you just move your stuff in with me?" Alyssa asked him. Daryl thought for a moment. "I don't know, just thought I would give you some space. "I don't need space, it would be nice after we have sex if I could wake up to find you next to me in the mornings." Daryl scoffed agreeing. "Yeah fair enough." Daryl smiled at her. "So is that a yes then, because you know it's a big step sharing a room together and all." "Very funny, yeah sure." The two leaned in and gave each other another kiss. "Alright I'm gonna take this little man and see if he will go for a nap." Alyssa said. "Alright, see ya later buddy." Daryl said kissing his sons forehead handing him back to his mum. "See ya later then?" Alyssa asked. "Yeah see ya." The two gave each other another quick peck and Alyssa headed inside.

Later that afternoon Alyssa managed to get Rocco to sleep but only for a couple of hours. Mia decided to take Rocco for a couple of hours to give Alyssa a break. Alyssa was in her room sorting her and Rocco's clothes. Just then Daryl walked into the room with a bag in hand, closing the door behind him. "Hey, what you got there?" she asked him. "Just my stuff." He replied. Alyssa smiled at him and he laughed shrugging it off and dumping his stuff on the floor. "What you doing?" he asked standing next to her putting his head on her shoulder with his hands in his pockets. "Just sorting out these clothes, what are you up to?" she asked. "Nothing was just thinking about you out for a hunt." He replied softly laying a kiss on her shoulder. Alyssa then turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. "Well you could do that or you could just stay here as your son is spending some time with his aunt, so I would say we have about an hour to spare." Alyssa stated grinning at him. Daryl smirked at her and pretending he was thinking about it. "See that is tempting but hunting for rabbits and squirrels is just as entertaining." He said pretending to walk away. Alyssa drew him a look, smirking at him. "Oh really?" she asked. "Nah, no contest." He replied and lifted her up. She screamed a little, not too loudly, she just didn't expect him to do that. Alyssa giggled wrapping her legs around him, kissing him passionately. Daryl threw the both of them onto the bed, his lips never leaving hers. The couple made sure their free time wasn't wasted.

Daryl and Alyssa lay on the bed. Alyssa was lying on Daryl's chest and he had his arm wrapped around her, moving his hand up and down her naked back, feeling her smooth skin. The two didn't really speak for a few moments they just lay there with their own thoughts. "Do you think this is gonna work out? " Alyssa asked him. Daryl assumed she was talking about them, he didn't see why they wouldn't and he loved her. He didn't want to bring that up in case she wasn't talking about that. "What?" he asked her. "Here, the farm. Do you really think we can stay here forever?" Daryl thought about what she said for a moment, but honestly he didn't know the answer himself. "I don't know, I hope so, I mean I don't wanna be on the road with you and Rocco, it aint safe." Alyssa sighed thinking about it herself. "But whatever happens, I'm gonna look after you, your both the best thing that ever happened to me." Daryl told her and she smiled at him, sitting up on his chest to look at him. "I love you." She told him. She wasn't scared or embarrassed to say those words to him anymore. Daryl smiled at her. "I love you." He leaned in and they gave each other a long passionate kiss.

That night Alyssa was lying on the bed closing her eyes for a while. Rocco had finally been sleeping for a long time now. Just then Daryl came into the room and he noticed Alyssa stirring awake. "Sorry sweetheart, I'll let you go back to sleep." He told her. "No it's ok, I was just closing my eyes for a moment." He nodded and shut the door sitting down next to her. The couple gave each other a kiss. "I see he's finally sleeping then." Daryl asked her. "Yeah he went down a while ago actually." She told him. "You want me to go so you can get some sleep?" he asked moving a strand of hair away from her face. "No I'm ok, besides this is your room too now." Alyssa put her head on her shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her kissing her head. "I gotta tell you, your son is hard work." Alyssa told him and Daryl laughed. "Well he is a Dixon." "He certainly is." They both laughed. "Well you're doing a great job." He told her. "Thank you, so are you." "Yeah well if someone told me a long time ago I would have a son I would have laughed in their face." He laughed telling her and so did she. "Yeah you're not the only one." He smiled at her. "Yeah well we did good, look at him, girls will be drooling over him." Daryl stated and Alyssa laughed. "He must get those good looks from his dad them." She said. "No way, he's beautiful just like his mum." He told her. Alyssa smiled at him. She never thought she would love anyone the way she loves Daryl Dixon. She didn't know what is was but she didn't care, she had never been so happy and all those worries she had before Rocco was born, they were all gone now. Daryl leaned into her, putting one hand on the side of her face kissing her. She responded for a few seconds but then laughed pulling away. "Nope, not now." She told him. "Why not?" he asked. "I have to wake your son up for a feed or he won't sleep tonight." She pushed him away laughing and he held onto her hand and the letting it go as she walked over to Rocco. Alyssa leaned over her son as he slept in his basinet. "Hey sleepy head." Alyssa said smiling down at him. Alyssa then put her hand on his cheek and pulled it away quickly as he felt ice cold. She then put both her hands on him, moving him a little but he didn't respond. Alyssa froze. She continued to move him, trying to wake him up. "Rocco?" she spoke to him. "What's up?" Daryl asked smiling over at them both. "Rocco wake up." Daryl's smile faded and he shot up from the bed, moving over to them. "Rocco come on wake up." Alyssa asked again. She refused to believe the worst, she just told herself he was tired and in a deep sleep. Daryl then stepped in leaning over him. "Rocco come on buddy." Daryl was shocked at how cold his son was. He panicked, not knowing what to do he ran threw to get Hershel. Alyssa continued to keep her hands on her son trying to wake him up. Hershel and Daryl then came running through. Hershel lifted Rocco over to the bed taking a proper look at him. "Hershel please help him." Alyssa pleaded with him. "I'm going to do everything I can Alyssa." Daryl walked over to her wrapping his arm around her pulling her in. Just then almost everyone came into the room. Patricia and Maggie helped Hershel, doing whatever they could. "What's going on?" Rick asked. Then Kasey and Mia noticed Rocco on the bed. "Oh no!" Mia exclaimed. "Oh my god Rocco!" Kasey panicked. "I need everyone out just now!" Hershel half yelled and Maggie moved them along shutting the door. "Come on now son, help me out here." Hershel spoke to Rocco. Maggie looked over to Alyssa and Daryl, her heart breaking for them.

Twenty minutes had now past and Rocco still hadn't woken up. Hershel stopped trying and looked over to Daryl and Alyssa. Alyssa shook her head knowing what he was going to tell them. "I'm sorry, I've tried everything, he's gone." Alyssa felt like someone had just ripped her heart out of her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She looked down at her son's lifeless body, he looked so peaceful. Daryl stepped back as tears fell from his eyes. He put his hands on his knees, taking in a deep breath. Alyssa slowly walked over to her son. She slowly wrapped him up in his blanket. "It's ok." Then she slowly lifted him up, putting his head on her chest, breathing in his scent for the last time. "It's ok baby boy, I'm here, mummy's got you." Everyone started on at Alyssa in tears. Daryl's heart broke as he watched them both. He slowly walked over to them, sitting next to Alyssa on the bed. He placed his hand on his sons head, leaning down and kissing him. Alyssa didn't say a word she just held her baby. Then Alyssa gave him one last hug and handed him to Daryl. Alyssa walked over to the seat in the room, sitting down and placing her head in her hands. Patricia went outside to inform the others about Rocco. Daryl looked down at his son one last time. Giving him a sad smile and placed another kiss on his forehead. "I love you buddy." He spoke to Rocco. "I always will." Daryl took in another breath and handed Rocco to Hershel. Hershel gently took him from Daryl. Daryl looked down at his son one last time, stroking his head. "Be peaceful buddy." He then looked away, walking over to the end of the bed leaning on it and bowing his head. "Let Mia and Kasey come in, so they can say goodbye." Alyssa struggled to say the last word. Maggie nodded and went over to open the door. Kasey and Mia walked through with tear stained faces. Kasey put her hands to her mouth crying when she saw her nephew. Hershel handed Rocco to Mia and she and Kasey slowly sat down on the bed looking at Rocco. Alyssa didn't look she just stared out the window. "Alyssa I am so sorry." Kasey told her sister. Alyssa didn't answer. Daryl walked over to Alyssa placing a hand on her face and the wrapping his arm around her. Alyssa moved into his touch for a few seconds but then pulled away and ran out of the room, she couldn't take it anymore. Daryl went running after her. "Alyssa wait." He shouted after her. Alyssa ran out the room to see Rick and the rest of the group looking at her with teary, sorry eyes. "Alyssa I'm sorry." Rick started to say but she kept on moving quickly out of the house. Daryl still continued to chase after her. "Alyssa stop!" Daryl managed to catch up with her putting his hands on her arms but she pushed him away. "No Daryl don't." She told him but he didn't listen he put his hand back on her arms. "Listen just tell me what you need alright, I'm not leaving you on your own." He told her. Alyssa tried to calm down for a moment. "I can't think straight, I just don't want to be in that house." "Alright, come on, well go for a walk." He told her. He wrapped his arms around her slowly walking with her.

Alyssa and Daryl were sat on the grass looking of into the distance. Neither spoke a word. Daryl kept his eye on Alyssa the whole time, worried about her. "What do you think happened? " He asked her. "I don't know." She replied shortly. Daryl sighed. "Was it something we did?" "Daryl can we just not talk about it, I just wanna sit here ok?" she told him. "Yeah alright." He sighed again not knowing what to do.

Alyssa and Daryl headed back to his tent. Alyssa couldn't be in that house. She lay down in the Daryl's tent and Daryl sat outside thinking about everything. Alyssa laid her head back looking up. She felt numb. She couldn't believe how happy she was for it all to be taken away from her. She knew that this was too much for her and Daryl to cope with and she knew her and Daryl's relationship would never be the same again.

**Authors Note**

_**Sorry I made Rocco die but I had to :( **_

_**Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**_

_**I also changed the format because I know not everyone likes it written like a script.**_

_**Next Time**_

_**Alyssa and Daryl deal with the loss of their son in different ways.**_

_**Daryl tries to talk to Alyssa but she pushes him away.**_

_**Alyssa tries to pretend to everyone that she's fine. **_

_**Alyssa and Rick come to blows about the past. **_

_**And Alyssa and another group member have a huge fight!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve

The next morning was dull and gloomy. Barley anyone had slept that night after what happened to Rocco, least of all Alyssa and Daryl. Alyssa had set up her tent away from the group and away from Daryl, she just needed to be alone right now. Alyssa sat outside her tent just looking up at the sky. She then opened up her bag pack and took out a bottle of whiskey she had kept in there for a while. She glanced down at the bottle for a moment. Alyssa then got up grabbing her gun and knife and the bottle of whiskey and headed off out of camp.

In the barn that morning Daryl was integrating young Randle. Daryl was also trying to take his mind off Rocco and beating the shit out of this kid was a good way to do it. Daryl threw the kid a few punches and threatened him with a knife to his wound, trying to get information out of him about his group. Randal proceeded to tell him about the time two members of his group raped these two young teenage girls and made the girl's father watch. Daryl felt sickened and angered by this and continued to beat Randal.

Daryl finished up with Randal and went over to the group informing them of what Randal said. The group was still stuck on what decision to make for the best. Daryl then noticed a tent just a little out of the way of the group. He guessed it was Alyssa's so went over to talk to her. When Daryl reached the tent he noticed Alyssa wasn't there. He thought for a moment of where she could have gone to. He set out to go look for her there was no way he was leaving her on her own. "Daryl." He turned around to see Rick coming towards him. "Where you going?" Rick asked him. "I can't find Alyssa around here, was gonna go get her and bring her back." He told him. "I'll come with you, help you look." Daryl nodded at Rick in agreement and they went off to find her.

Daryl and Rick had been walking for a while when they finally came across Alyssa. Daryl sighed when he saw her, she was sat on a boulder by the water drinking a bottle of whiskey. Rick's heart broke for his little sister. He knew she wasn't good at dealing with the loss of someone she loved but how could anyone deal with this? Rick went to walk over to Alyssa when Daryl put his hand up stopping him. "I'll go I need to talk to her alone." He told Rick. "Yeah of course, I'll see you back at the farm." Rick left Daryl to it and headed back. Daryl slowly walked over to her and Alyssa looked round at him for a moment and then got up to leave. "Will you just hear me out before you run off?" Alyssa slowly turned back to him looking annoyed. "What?" she asked him. "Everyone's trying to talk to you and help and you're throwing it back in their faces, especially your sisters." Alyssa looked at the ground playing with the bottle of whiskey in her hand. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked her. "How can they help they don't understand how we feel, no one dose but us." She told him. "Alyssa." He pleaded with her. "You know you were a great dad." She told him and he paused listening to what she had to say. "You were you really…you really loved him." She felt worse every time she thought or spoke about Rocco. "Why are you now talking to me and being nice?" he asked her curious. Alyssa laughed a little. "I don't know, life's too short…sometimes only eight days." Alyssa held back her tears and Daryl sighed bowing his head, he knew she meant Rocco. "Everyone's worried about you, including me." He told her. Alyssa laughed sarcastically. "God Daryl you're like a broken record." "I'm just trying to help." He informed her. Alyssa looked at him for a moment and then walked over to him. She started to pull on his shirt playfully. "You wanna help, well there is one thing you can do to take my mind off it." she told him. Daryl huffed looking away, he knew she was talking about sex. "Can't we just talk Alyssa?" he asked her. "Oh come on this is way more fun than talking, come on this is the one thing we don't fail at." She told him and leaned in placing her lips on his. Daryl responded kissing her back for a moment. The kiss started to become heated and Alyssa started to undo the buttons on Daryl's shirt. Daryl grabbed her hands and pulled his lips away. "No Alyssa not like this!" He told her. Alyssa snatched her hands away. "What's so different now, we've done it before and you didn't seem to give a shit about anything then!" she yelled at him. "What the hell does that mean?" he yelled back. "This is all your fault, I didn't want him you made me keep him!" she continued to yell at him and Daryl just looked at her pissed. "You had me believe that we could be a real family and now that's gone…and I have nothing." "You don't mean that." He told her. "You make me feel sick." She told him and Daryl was now hurt by her words. She instantly regretted it. "Just go away alright I don't need you, just leave me alone!" Daryl hesitated for a moment but decided to leave her to it. Alyssa watched as he walked away. She didn't know what to do, she felt so broken.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Alyssa decided to head back to camp. She was headed straight for her tent when she spotted Rick coming towards her. Alyssa tried to pretend like she didn't see him and continued walking. "Alyssa wait." He shouted after her. She stopped pausing for a moment and the turned around stumbling a little because she had been drinking. "What?" she asked him. "I just wanted to check on you. I know you've been drinking, maybe you should come into Hershel's, have some water and lay down for a while." He asked her. "I ain't going back in that house again and why don't you just knock off the caring big brother routine because it don't suit you!" she barked at him. "Alyssa I'm just trying to help you." "Oh what now you're trying?" she asked him. "Yeah I wanna help." "Yeah well it's a little too late for that Rick." She told him. "Alyssa just talk to me. "Don't you get it? I don't need you now!" she yelled at him and Rick just looked at her with pleading eyes. "I needed you when I was a scared kid and you left me with those two assholes, I don't need you know it's too late, everything that's bad has already happened to me." She told him with tears forming in her eyes and he began to feel guilty. "Alyssa I couldn't stay there anymore, I had to get out!" he pleaded with her. "Yeah so did I Rick, but I didn't have a choice I couldn't abandon Mia and Kasey like you abandoned us!" She yelled at him. "You think it was bad when you were there…believe when you left it got a whole lot worse." Then Alyssa pulled up her top revealing a scar across her stomach. "You see this?" Rick was taken aback by the huge scar across his sister's stomach. "This is what I got when I tried to stand up to the old man." She told him. "That is what you left us with, you know what you are Rick…you're a coward." She yelled at him. He just stepped back listening to her. "You always were, you're even worse now. You bring that Randal back here so Shane or Daryl can deal with it because you can't." Rick didn't know what else to say to her. "Alyssa I'm sorry I…" "I don't need your sympathy Rick alright just stay away from me!" Rick nodded and walked away leaving her alone feeling guilty about everything now.

* * *

Alyssa was sat outside her tent smoking a cigarette, looking off into the distance. Just then Andrea came walking over to her. Alyssa glanced up at her giving her a look and then turned away. She still didn't like the women. "Smoking again?" Andrea asked her. Alyssa looked at her and then down at the cigarette. "No you're imaging things." Alyssa answered scoffing. Andrea shook her head. "Is this what you're going to be like now, a bitch who gets drunk feeling sorry for herself and lashing out at everyone who cares about you?" Andrea asked. "Your one to talk, the way you treated Dale after Amy." "At least I didn't get drunk feeling sorry for myself." Andrea told her. "I don't need a lecture, especially not from a stupid blonde bitch like you!" Andrea scoffed. "You just think you're so perfect don't you?" "I wouldn't be hard to compete with you…you're nothing but a liability." Alyssa bit back at her now standing up facing her. "How do you figure that?" Andrea asked. "Umm let me think maybe that one time you nearly killed Daryl." Andrea scoffed. "That was an accident I thought he was a walker!" Andrea began to shout. "Or the time you nearly got killed by a walker in the woods and all you did was scream like the little bitch you are." Alyssa shouted back and Andrea started to square up to her. "Or the time you nearly got Dale killed back at the CDC because you were feeling sorry for yourself…shall I go on?" The two were now inches away from each other. "That's what I thought…now get out of my face bitch." Alyssa stated and started to walk away but Andrea grabbed onto her shoulder pulling her back and Alyssa felt this rage and the next things she knew her fist went flying into Andrea's cheek. Andrea was taken aback, holding her cheek. Alyssa was trying to control her breathing as she could feel herself getting angrier. "Don't ever touch me again." Alyssa stated walking away again when the next thing she knew Andrea came running towards her tackling her to the ground. "Stupid bitch, get off me!" Alyssa yelled at her in rage. Andrea punched Alyssa right in the mouth and Alyssa let out a groan. Then Alyssa managed to get another hit into Andrea's cheek and she kicked her in the stomach so she went flying backwards and then jumped on top of her. Alyssa threw a couple of hard punches into Andrea's nose and eye and she yelled out in pain. Alyssa then felt this burning pain in her leg and she screamed out. She looked down to see Andrea had stabbed her a little with her knife. Alyssa got a hold of her knife and the two wrestled for it. "What you can't fight proper you gotta use a knife?" Alyssa yelled at her. Andrea then managed to punch Alyssa in the eye and flip her back over but only half way, the two were now lying on their sides each trying to get a hold of the knife. Alyssa managed to bend the knife back a little which managed to get Andrea in the shoulder and she screamed pushing Alyssa's hand away. Just then they both heard footsteps of a few people running towards them but they didn't see who. "Alyssa!" Mia yelled out at her sister from a distance. Alyssa managed to get back on top of Andrea and gave her one more punch to the nose. Then a pair of arms wrapped around Alyssa trying to pull her off. "Alyssa let her go." Daryl yelled at her. Rick then appeared grabbing Alyssa other arm and they managed to pull her off. Alyssa was trying to get loose from Daryl and Rick as they kept a hold of her. "Alyssa calm down." Daryl spoke to her trying to calm her. T-dog and Glenn helped Andrea up as Shane, Lori, Carol, Mia, Kasey and Dale all stood watching on in shock. When the boys helped Andrea up she went to lunge at Alyssa again but they held her back and Alyssa just encouraged her. "Come on then!" Alyssa yelled. "Alyssa enough!" Mia yelled at her sister. "Andrea you're bleeding!" Carol expressed concerned. "That's because she stabbed me!" Andrea yelled looking at Alyssa. "Only because you stabbed me first bitch!" Alyssa bit back. "That's enough both of you!" Rick yelled. Alyssa managed to get out of Daryl and Ricks grasp but they still kept standing in front of her and T-Dog and Glenn had done the same with Andrea. Alyssa and Andrea kept circling each other. "This stops now, look at you both, we don't fight each other!" Rick told them. "She started it I was minding my own business!" Alyssa told him. "Not my fault you can't take the truth!" Andrea bit back. "What like you?" Alyssa yelled. "You're a bitch and you needed to be told!" "You wanna go again, huh?" Alyssa yelled. "Come on then!" Andrea yelled back. "I said enough!" Rick shouted. Hershel then came out to see what was going on. He took a look at both of the girls shaking his head. "I don't know what the problem is here, but I will not tolerate it on my land!" Hershel yelled. The girls calmed themselves down a bit. "Now both of you come inside so I can clean you up." Hershel told them. Andrea started to walk with Hershel but Alyssa stayed were she was. Hershel turned back to see she hadn't moved. "Alyssa come on." "I'm not going in there." Alyssa told him. Everyone looked at Alyssa concerned for her with sad eyes and she noticed. "What are you all looking at?" Alyssa half yelled. "Alyssa just try to calm down sweetheart." Shane spoke to her. "Stop telling me what to do!" She told him. "Alyssa I understand why but I have to tend to you wound." Hershel pleaded with her. "I'm not going in there!" Alyssa yelled at him in a rage and Hershel was surprised. Then Dale intervened. "I'll take her back to the RV and patched her up Hershel, its fine." He told him. Hershel hesitated for a moment but then nodded at Dale. Dale guided Alyssa along to the RV. Daryl watched on as she walked away. He didn't know how to get through to her but he wasn't gonna give up on her, he loved her too much.

Alyssa was sat on the seat in Dale's RV as he patched up her leg. The cut wasn't too deep so she didn't need stiches, but she would have a bit of a limp for a while. Alyssa just looked on in front of her not bothering to make conversation with Dale. Dale finished patching her up and took a seat next to her. "Alyssa I wanna tell you something." He spoke to her. "Not you too Dale!" She moaned at him. "Yes and you're gonna listen." Alyssa sighed but looked at him. "My wife and I lost a child through still born." Alyssa was shocked by this, she didn't know anything about this. "It almost tore us apart. We pushed each other away, tried to pretend it wasn't happening but that just made it worse." Alyssa listened intently. "I'm sorry dale." She told him. "I saw you and Daryl with your son." Alyssa looked away with a lump in her throat, it hurt too much to even talk Rocco. "I had never seen both of you happier and I think it made Daryl a better man." He told her. Alyssa looked back at him listening. "I know it feels like it hurts to even breath right now but…don't push Daryl away." Alyssa tried her best to hold back her tears as Dale spoke. "He loves you and it wasn't just about Rocco, that man's always loved you, he would risk his life for you." Dale pleaded with her to listen to what see said. Alyssa knew he was right but how could they ever get past this. "I love him too and I'm trying not to push him away but…every time I look at him I see Rocco staring back at me and it hurts so much!" She began to cry a little. Dale nodded at her with sad eyes. "I know sweetheart, but he's in pain too and he needs you to be there for him." Alyssa thought for a moment and nodded. "I'm gonna try." She told him. Dale nodded rubbing her shoulder. "Thanks Dale." "Anytime." He smiled at her.

* * *

That night Alyssa was walking around the outskirts of the farm trying to put pressure on her leg. She looked back to see Mia walking towards her. Alyssa sighed not wanting to have another conversation about Rocco. "Just go back inside Mia alright I'm fine!" she told her. "You're not fine Alyssa." "Mia please." Alyssa begged her not to push it. "You need to deal with this Alyssa." "I am!" she told her. "No! Getting drunk and fighting with Andrea is not dealing!" Mia half yelled at her sister. Alyssa's eyes began to water and Mia felt bad. "I'm sorry Alyssa I don't mean to be harsh." She told her. "No don't be, ok cause you're right, I don't know what to do, I've pushed away every single person that cares about." Alyssa ran her hands through her hair crying and Mia let a few tears fall down her cheeks watching her sister in so much pain. "I had everything, I had my family and I never thought I would have that." Mia listened to her sister. "I had a man who loved me and I had a beautiful little boy and he's gone!" Alyssa cried uncontrollably and Mia covered her mouth with her hand trying her best not to break down with her sister. "It's not fair, it's not supposed to be like this, it's not!" Alyssa was struggling to speak. "I just want my baby boy back, I just want to hold him again, I can't…" Alyssa couldn't get any more out and Mia grabbed her holding her and they both broke down in tears together. This is what Alyssa needed.

Alyssa and Mia finished their conversation and Alyssa told Mia to head back inside and she would follow in a moment. Alyssa dried her tears away and tried her best to look presentable. Alyssa was about to head back when she heard male screams coming from somewhere and she ran towards the screams. She ran as fast as she could when she approached she saw Daryl shoving a walker off Dale and stabbing his knife into its head. Alyssa landed down in front of Dale holding his face between her hands. "Oh shit Dale!" Daryl then leaned down to look at him. "Oh hang in there buddy." Daryl then stood up and yelled out "Help run, help over here." Daryl lent back down next to Dale. Everyone made it over to Dale in shock at seeing his body all ripped open with blood everywhere. "Dale just hang on ok" Alyssa spoke to him softly holding his hand. Rick kneeled down at his face. "Listen to me your gonna be alight, just hold on." Rick spoke to him. "Get Hershel!" Rick shouted. Andrea kneeled down next to Alyssa talking to Dale. "Hang on Dale, hang on." She said to him. "Hershel we need Hershel." Rick yelled again. "Dale just look at me alight." Alyssa spoke to him. "What happened?" Hershel asked kneeling down looking at Dale. "What can we do, can we move him?" Rick asked Hershel. "He won't make the trip." Hershel informed him. "Then we do the operation here, Glenn get back to the house!" Rick started and Hershel put a hand on his shoulder. "Rick!" Hershel shook his head. "No!" Rick yelled out. Alyssa and mostly everyone were crying at this point. Alyssa tried her best to comfort Dale. "He's suffering." Andrea told them. "She's right, you have to do something." Alyssa spoke. Rick got his gun out hesitantly pointing it at Dale. He tried his best but he couldn't do it as he looked into Dale's eyes. Then Daryl stepped in taking the gun from Rick's hand. He slowly kneeled down pointing the gun at Dale's head. "Sorry brother." Daryl spoke to him for the last time. Dale lightly tried to smile at him but was in too much pain and he knew this was the end. Everyone heard the last few breaths of Dale and then the gun shot fired and everyone stood silent. Dale was gone.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_**I loved Dale on the show was sad to kill him off! :)**_

_**What did you all think of Alyssa and Andrea's fight?**_

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter/please review :)**_

_**Next time**_

_**Everyone says goodbye to Dale.**_

_**Alyssa talks to Daryl but will it ever be the same between them again? **_

_**And Alyssa finally grieves for Rocco in her own way. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen

That morning everyone was stood around the graves of Dale, Hershel's family members and Rocco. Alyssa hadn't been anywhere near her son's grave yet and she didn't want to be but she was there for Dale. Everyone stood listening as Rick said a few words for Dale. Rick spoke of how Dale was an honest man and that was rare. Dale could get under your skin because he wasn't scared what he thought. Alyssa heart weighed heavy. She looked up to Dale in so many ways and yesterday he managed to reach out to her. He taught her so much he was a good man and he didn't deserve to die that way. Daryl was stood outside of the circle of the group and kept glancing over at Alyssa. He wanted to talk to her so bad, make sure she was alright but he was scared he would get shut down again. He caught her a few times glancing over at Rocco's grave but quickly looking away closing her eyes trying to hold it together. Daryl's heart broke for her and himself, he missed his son so much. "He said this group is broken." Rick spoke and everyone looked at him. "The best way to honour him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together." Everyone had a good think about what Rick said. "Were not broken, were goana prove him wrong. From now on were gonna do it his way. That is how we honour Dale." Everyone nodded in agreement. After everyone saying their goodbyes to Dale they all continued with their day ahead.

Everyone later that morning was packing all their belongings into the cars to move onto Hershel's house. Alyssa decided it was time to face her fear and clear out Rocco's things in the house. She knew how hard it was gonna be but she had to do it. Alyssa headed over to Hershel and Rick who were stood on the porch of the house. "Hey Hershel." "Good morning Alyssa how are you?" he asked her. "I'm ok. I just wanted to ask could I have a minute in the bedroom I slept in, it's just I need to clear out my clothes and Rocco's things and I need some time alone," Alyssa asked him. Hershel gave her a sad smile and Rick just looked at his sister, he could only imagine how hard it was gonna be for her to go through Rocco's things. "Of course you can dear you don't have to ask go ahead, I left everything as it was." "Thanks Hershel." She told him and headed into the house. Alyssa slowly headed up the stairs of Hershel's home. Her heart beat was going so fast, she knew as soon as she started looking through Rocco's things she would break down. She slowly opened the door and walked into the room closing the door behind her. Hershel wasn't lying everything was just the same. Her eyes instantly went to Rocco's basinet and all those memories came rushing back. Alyssa panicked ready to flee the room but she stopped herself, she had to do this, she had to feel it, she had to grieve.

"_**Pray God you cope. I'll stand outside this women's work, this women's world."**_

Alyssa started to grab her clothes putting them into her bag, getting this done first. It didn't take Alyssa long to pack her stuff, then she moved onto putting Rocco's clothes in a pile. She wasn't going to keep his clothes, she didn't need them now, so she just put them to the side in a pile and would do something with them later. Alyssa then grabbed a few pictures that were sat on the side of the bed of Rocco. Kasey had taken them a couple of days after he was born. There was one of Alyssa and Rocco, one with Rocco and Mia and one with him and Kasey and a few of him on his own. Alyssa smiled down at the pictures. She looked so happy holding her son and tears started to fill her eyes.

"_**I know you have a lot of life on you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left."**_

Alyssa sat down at the bottom of the bed placing her hand on the basinet beside her. She then grabbed the blue teddy and the blue blanket sitting in the basinet. Alyssa put the blanket to her nose and inhaled the scent of Rocco that was still fresh on the blanket. She then looked at the tidy and held it against her, cuddling it like a child would.

"_**I should be crying but I just can't let it show, I should be hoping but I just can't stop thinking."**_

This was is the realisation hit Alyssa. She would never hold her son again or hear him laugh and it hurt. Alyssa stared off in front of her feeling this pain, she cuddled in tight to Rocco's teddy bear and tears began to race down her cheeks.

"_**All the things I should of said that I never said. All the things we should have done but we never did. All the things I should've given but I didn't."**_

Alyssa began to cry uncontrollable, trying to catch her breath as she felt like she couldn't breathe without him.

"_**Oh darling, make it go, make it go away." **_

Alyssa took her time and didn't have a quick cry. She grieved for her son and she now felt like a massive weight had been lifted. The pain was still there, it would always be there but she managed to get it out and not bottle it up like she always did. Alyssa dried her eyes making herself look decent before she faced everyone. She packed Rocco's teddy bear and his blue blanket into her bag and the pictures of him. She opened the door and looked round taking one last look at the room and nodded to herself, then closed the door. Alyssa walked down the stairs to see Hershel and Maggie standing there. "Are you ok dear?" he asked her. "Yeah I'm better now Hershel thanks." "Do you need anything?" Maggie asked her. "Umm actually Rocco's basinet and clothes are still up there, do you mind getting rid of them? It's just I can't bear to throw them away myself." She asked both Maggie and Hershel. "Yeah of course, do you not want me to keep anything for you?" Maggie asked. "No I've already got a few of his things in my bag so I'm good thanks." Alyssa told her. Maggie nodded at her. "Alright well I'm gonna go but I'll talk to you guys later." Alyssa told them and left. Maggie sighed. "God she's so strong dad, I don't know how she can deal with this." "She is and unfortunately sweetheart, she doesn't have a choice." Hershel told his daughter and Maggie nodded.

Alyssa walked over to Rocco's grave to say a few words to him but she didn't know where to start. Alyssa dumped her bad on the ground and kneeled down in front of Rocco's grave. "Hey buddy." Alyssa smiled. "I know I haven't been here yet and I'm sorry for that." Alyssa patted the soil on the ground as tears started to form her eyes. "You know Rick said earlier that we all have to move on and take care of ourselves and he's right but at the same time it's not fair because you shouldn't have been taken from me." Alyssa nodded trying to compose herself. "You made me the happiest I have ever been baby and your dad and nothing will ever change that." Tears started to fall from Alyssa's eyes. "You changed my life and I'll never forget you." Alyssa breathed in. "And I'll always love ya but I gotta…" Alyssa stopped as she couldn't control her tears. "But I gotta let you go buddy." She softly spoke to him. Alyssa put her hand flat on the soil again. "I'll see you again one day baby…I promise." Alyssa smiled down once more and stood up breathing in. Just then Alyssa noticed out the corner of her eye Daryl walking towards her. She smiled at him and he nodded. "Hey." She said to him. "Hey." Alyssa reached down into her bag pulling out a couple of photos and Rocco's blue blanket. "I picked these up at the house thought you would want them." Alyssa said handing him the blanket and photos. Daryl smiled down at the pictures of his son and put his hand over the blanket. "Thanks." He told her. Alyssa watched him smiling sadly. "Daryl I'm so sorry for begin such a bitch to you, I didn't mean it." Daryl looked up at her nodding. "I know you didn't its ok." He told her. "No its not you lost him too." She told him and Daryl just bowed his head. "I just did what I always do best I lashed out and pushed you away and it wasn't fair." Daryl nodded. To Alyssa's surprise Daryl walked over to her placing his arm around her pulling her to him. Alyssa didn't expect him to be so forgiving and she placed her hands on his back resting her face into his chest as he buried his head into her shoulder. "Don't worry about it alright, it doesn't matter now." He told her and Alyssa nodded into his chest. "I miss him." She softly spoke to him. "I know me too. It sucks." He said stroking her hair that was fell down her back. Alyssa pulled away softly smiling at him. "I'm gonna go get the rest of my stuff and put it in the house." She told him and he nodded at her. "I'll talk to you later then?" She asked him. "Yeah see ya then." Alyssa went off to get her stuff and Daryl watched her walk away. He then turned to his son's grave and placed his hand on the cross smiling down at him.

Later Alyssa came out of Hershel's house and saw Daryl standing at the blue truck getting ready to go somewhere. "Where you off to?" Alyssa asked him as she walked over. Daryl looked over to her. "Just gonna head out with Rick and dump this Randal as far away from here as we can." "Rick asked you?" Daryl nodded at her. "Guess things must be bad between him and Shane. Be careful alright?" Daryl smirked and nodded. "Always am." Alyssa scoffed and smiled at him. Then T-Dog came over and handed a gun to Daryl. "That Dale's gun?" Daryl asked him. "Yeah." T-Dog replied sadly and Alyssa gave him a sad smile. Rick then came over and softly smiled at Alyssa and she nodded her head at him. "I'll go get the package." T-Dog spoke. "Thanks." Rick said. Alyssa, Daryl and Rick spoke for a few moments until T-Dog came running back yelling. "Randal's gone!" he shouted. The three of them stood for a second letting his words sink in and then they all ran towards the barn. Alyssa and Daryl had a good look inside. Just then everyone else came running out wondering what was going on. Rick told the group Randal must have slipped his cuffs. Everyone was frantic for a moment until Shane came from the woods yelling at the top of his voice with blood streaming down his face. "Rick!" "What happened?" Lori yelled back. "He's armed, he's got my gun." Shane told them all. "You ok?" Carl asked worried. "I'm fine little bastard just snuck up on me cloaked me in the face." "Alright Hershel, T-Dog get everyone back in the house, Glenn, Daryl come with us." Rick told them all and the men headed out looking for Randal.

Night had now fallen and everyone was getting worried because the guys weren't back yet. Just then Daryl and Glenn walked through the door. "Rick and Shane ain't back yet?" Daryl asked everyone. "No." Lori told him. "We heard a shot." Daryl said. "Maybe the found Randal." Alyssa suggested. "Nah we found him." Daryl said. "Is he back in the shed?" Patricia asked. "He's a walker." Daryl told them. "Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked Daryl. "Yeah that's the thing he wasn't bit." Glenn told them. "His neck was broken." Daryl said. "The thing is Shane and Randal's tracks were right on top of each other, now Shane he ain't no tracker so he didn't come up behind him they were together." Daryl told them. "Will you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what the hell is going on?" Lori pleaded with Daryl. "You got it." he told her. "Thank you." She told him. Daryl, Alyssa, Glenn and Andrea all went outside. As they were about to head off they all froze in shock. Hundreds of walkers in the distance were heading towards the house. Everyone else came out to witness what was going on. "Patricia kill the lights." Hershel told her. "I'll get the guns." Andrea told them all. "Maybe they'll just pass like the heard on the highway, shouldn't we just go inside?" Glenn asked. "Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about, heard that size will rip the house down." Daryl informed him. "Carl's gone." Lori spoke frantic. "What?" Alyssa asked shocked. "He was upstairs I can't find him anymore." Lori told her. "Maybe he's hiding." Glenn suggested. "He's supposed to be upstairs I'm not leaving without my boy!" Lori told them. "Were not were gonna look again were gonna find him." Carol told her and they ran inside. Everyone started to collect their guns and knives. "You can go if you want." Hershel told them. "You gonna take em all on?" Daryl asked him. "We got guns we got cars." Hershel said. "We kill as many as we can and we use the cars to lead them off the farm." Andrea said. "You serious?" Daryl asked Hershel. "This is my farm, I'll die here." Hershel stated. "Alright it's as good a night as any." Daryl said jumping off the porch.

Everyone got into cars. Maggie and Glenn in one with Mia and Kasey in the back and T-Dog and Andrea in the other car. Daryl was on his motorcycle drawing the walkers out. Alyssa stayed at the house with Hershel helping him shoot from there. They both got a few walkers down but it was too many to handle. Alyssa ran to go find a car or some help. As she was running she came across Rick and Carl. "Oh you guys alright." She said frantic. Alyssa and Carl gave each other a hug. "Are you alright?" Rick asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah but Rick you gotta go get Hershel now." She told him and Rick ran off to get him. Hershel was shooting walkers and didn't notice one coming up behind him. Just as it was about to bite him a gun shot went through its head and Hershel turned to see Rick standing with his gun. "Did you see Lori?" he asked him. "No." Hershel told him. Rick looked down at Carl. "We gotta go find mom and the others." He told him. "It's my farm." Hershel pleaded. "Not anymore, come on!" Rick told him. "Did you see Daryl or the girls?" Alyssa asked Rick. "No but I'm sure they'll be back at the road." Rick told her. "Alright, come on Hershel we have to go!" Alyssa yelled at him. Hershel got in the back of the car with Carl and Alyssa got in the front with Rick as he drove. Hershel took one last look at his farm as the flames burned it down and the walkers ran over it.

Rick made it back to the highway pulling up the car. Alyssa, Rick, Carl and Hershel all got out the car not seeing any of their loved ones. Carl started to yell at his dad about going back for his mom but Rick said they couldn't so Carl stormed off. "Rick you need to get your boy and Alyssa to safety." Hershel told him. "No way I am not leaving my sister and Daryl behind, I'm not leaving anyone behind." Alyssa told him. "Alyssa right were not splitting up." Rick told him.

They had waited for a while now and Rick decided to leave with Carl because Hershel had talked him into it. Rick was just about to talk Carl about leaving when they all heard the sound of a motorcycle engine and cars pulling up. They all saw the group heading towards them and they all smiled with relief at each other. Alyssa spotted Daryl and Carol on the bike and Mia and Kasey in one of the cars and she sighed in relief. They all pulled up and they headed towards each other. Rick shook Daryl's hand as he came off the bike. Alyssa was walking around a car when she saw him and smiled. Daryl sighed thankful she was ok. Alyssa threw her arms around him and he hugged her tight kissing the top of her head. "You alright?" he asked her. "Yeah you?" "I'm good, glad to see you in one piece." He told her. "Yeah you too." They smiled and gave each other another hug. Daryl took Alyssa hand lovingly squeezing it and nodding at her and she smiled at him. Alyssa quickly gave Carol a hug and headed over to her sisters. She gave Lori and T-Dog a quick pat on the shoulder as she walked over to her sister. Alyssa laughed with relief as grabbed both of her sisters in a tight hug. "Aww thank god you guys are ok." she told them. "I thought we wouldn't see you again Alyssa." Kasey said getting upset. "It's alright were together now don't worry about it." Alyssa said kissing her youngest sister in the head. Daryl smiled watching Alyssa be reunited with her sisters. "Where did you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl. "Guys tail light zig zaging all over the place, I figured he had to be Asian driving like that." Daryl told him directing his comment at Glenn who just laughed. "Good one." Glenn said. "Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked. "Were the only ones who made it so far." Rick said. "Shane?" Lori asked. Rick shook his head at his wife. "Andrea?" Glenn asked. "She saved me then I lost her." Carol spoke. "We saw her go down." T-Dog told them. "You definitely saw Andrea?" Alyssa asked Lori and T-Dog. "There were walkers everywhere." Lori said. "Did you see her?" Carol asked. No one answered. "I'm going back." Alyssa said surprising everyone. "Alyssa no!" Kasey told her sister. "Kasey's right Alyssa." Rick said. "I might not like her but we can't just leave her!" Alyssa told Rick. "Alyssa's right." Daryl stepped in defending her. "She isn't there." Lori told them. "She's there, she isn't there or she's dead, either way we gotta keep movin." Rick told them all. "Were not even gonna look for her?" Glenn asked Rick. "They'll be walkers crawling all over here." Rick told him. "I say head east." T-Dog spoke. "Stay off the main roads. Bigger the roads the more walkers the more assholes like this one." Daryl said walking over to a walker with his crossbow. "I got um." He said shooting the arrow through the walkers head. Everyone got in their cars and headed east.

Rick pulled the car over and got out along with everyone else. "You out?" Daryl asked him. "Running low on fumes." Rick replied. "We can't stay here." Maggie said. "We can't all fit in one car." Glenn said. "We'll make a run for some gas in the morning." Rick told them all. "I'm freezing." Carl said. "Well build a fire." Lori told him. "I know this looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse but at least we found each other." Rick told them. "I wasn't sure I really wasn't but we did. We're together we keep it that way." Everyone looked at Rick not confined. "We'll find shelter there's gotta be a place." Rick told them. Rick continued to rant on about finding a place and building a life. "We'll make up camp over there, get on the road at the break of day." "You know I found Randal right? He was turned but he wasn't bit." Daryl told Rick. "How is that even possible?" Alyssa asked. "What the hell happened?" Lori asked Rick. "Shane killed Randal just like he always wanted to." Daryl told them all. "And then the heard got him?" Lori asked. Rick paused for a moment and looked nervous and everyone just looked at him. "Were all infected." He said and everyone looked at him stunned. No one could grasp what he was saying. "What?" Daryl asked. "Whatever it is we all carry it." Everyone just continued to look at Rick in shock. Daryl started to pace back and forth. "And you didn't think to mention this to any of us?" Alyssa half yelled at him. "It wouldn't have made a difference." Rick answered back. "You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked. "I couldn't know for sure you saw how crazy that…" "That is not you call…ok when I found about the walkers in the barn I told for the good of everyone." Glenn told Rick. "Well I thought it best if people didn't know." Rick said and they couldn't believe that was his answer. Rick just stared everyone out and Alyssa looked at him pissed. "You haven't changed a bit have you?" Alyssa said to him. "Excuse me?" He asked her. "You heard me you're unbelievable that was not your decision to make." She half yelled at him. "I thought I was doing what was best for everyone." He told her. "Yeah there you go again with your thinking never actually doing what right!" Alyssa told him and Hershel intervened. "Alright everyone calm down, this isn't helping." He told them both and Rick walked off leaving everyone rattled.

That night everyone sat around the camp fire thinking about what Rick had told them. Everyone was talking about Rick. Carol saying he was not stable and it wasn't safe for them and it was really getting on Alyssa nerves because he wasn't there to defend himself. "I think we should take our chances." Maggie said. "Will you all get a grip." Alyssa told them all and they all looked at her shocked. "Rick ain't some psychopath he's just an idiot." She told them and Daryl smirked at her. "Surprised to hear you defending him." Carol said to her. "We'll he's still my brother and since his wife over there isn't gonna, someone's gotta stand up for him." Alyssa stated looking at Lori who just sighed turning her attention to Carl. Just then they all heard a noise and stood up with their weapons. Everyone panicked wanting to leave but Rick told them they weren't going anywhere. "Do something." Carol said to him. "I am doing something, I'm keeping this group together alive!" he half yelled at them all. I've been doing that all along I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people for Christ Sake!" He yelled at them all and they all were stunned at what he just said. "You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us." Rick told them. "He staged the whole Randal thing, set me up to put a bullet in my back. He was my friend but he came after me." Carl started to cry as Lori held him. "My hands are clean." He tried to justify himself but everyone was speechless. "But go ahead, I say there's another place for us but hey maybe it's just a pipe dream, maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you all go find out yourself. Send me a postcard. Go on there's the door, its open, let's see how far you get." No one answered Rick. "No takers fine, but let me get one thing straight, your stayin…this isn't a democracy anymore!" He told them. Everyone was shocked to see Rick changing but Alyssa was actually please that he had grown some balls. But in all seriousness she was concerned, killing your best friend isn't gonna sit well in Rick head. She knew that she was in for a bumpy ride, they all did!

_**Authors note**_

_**Yeah happy to be finished season two, can't wait to start season three! My fav season by far. **_

_**What did you think of this chapter let me know :) **_

_**I know people are upset I killed off Rocco but I had my own reason for doing that, I feel it makes for better story writing. **_

_**Next Time**_

_**The group have been on the road for months and still haven't found shelter, until they come across a prison! **_

_**Daryl and Alyssa have a heart to heart. **_

_**And what dangers lie ahead in the prison? **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen

Everyone had been on the road now for about nearly eight months. They still hadn't found anywhere permanent to hold up and everyone was exhausted. Lori was almost about to give birth and trying to find somewhere to hold up for a few weeks was vital. No one had really spoken about Rick's outburst the night after they left Hershel's farm but they didn't question him and he had gotten them this far without anyone getting hurt. That day the group came across an abandoned house. Rick, Alyssa, Daryl, T-Dog and Carl went in first to case it while the others waited outside. The all lined up one by one at the door and Rick kicked the door open putting a bullet through the walker's head, while T-Dog killed the other one. Rick and T-Dog went straight on to the back of the house, while Daryl cased the right side and Alyssa and Carl went to the left. They managed to clear downstairs and Rick let the others in through the back door as Daryl and Alyssa checked upstairs. Alyssa and Daryl slowly creped upstairs, again both of them taking one side each. Alyssa went into two of the bedrooms and the bathroom to find nothing in either of them. When Alyssa came back outside the room she was met by Daryl holding a dead owl and she couldn't help but smile. "All clear?" he asked her. "Yeah…what did that little guy ever do to you?" he scoffed and smiled at her. "We gotta eat something." He told her. "Yeah fair enough." The two headed back downstairs to the rest of the group. Everyone was sat on the floor of what looked like the living room of the house. Everyone was starving and exhausted. Rick was pacing back and forth when he looked over to see Carl about to open a can of dog food for everyone to eat. Rick was angry there was no way anyone was going to be eating something you feed a dog. Rick walked over taking the can from Carl and tossing it at the fire place. Everyone jumped a little at the noise but didn't say anything. The group were only there for a few minutes when T-Dog whistled motioning there were walkers outside. Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed out to the cars.

The group stopped the cars to take a rest and plan what their next move was. "We got no place left to go." T-Dog told the group. "When this heard meets up with us we'll be cut off, we'll never make it south." Maggie stated. Daryl looked at Alyssa and Glenn who were stood next to each other. "What would you guys say it's about hundred and fifty ahead?" Daryl asked them. "That was last week." Glenn said. "Yeah could be twice that by now." Alyssa stated. "At noon we'll pushed west, haven't been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house we need to find somewhere to hold up for a few weeks." Rick told them. "Alright is it cool if we go to the creek before we head out, it won't take long." T-Dog asked Rick. "Knock yourself out." He replied. Most of the group members headed down to the creek while Alyssa and Mia stayed on watch. The two were stood talking about everything. "You think we're gonna find somewhere?" Mia asked Alyssa. "I don't know, I hope so tired of this moving around." She replied. "How's things with you and Daryl?" Alyssa scoffed at her sister. "I knew that was comin." She told her. "What? I can't help it I live vicariously through you love life." The sisters both laughed. "Things are still pretty much the same." Alyssa told her. "In what way?" Mia asked. "It's not awkward between us anymore, we're comfortable around each other and we can talk to one and other." "But?" Mia asked. "We haven't talk about the big issues. You know what our relationship is now since everything." Alyssa told her. "Do you wanna be with him again?" Mia asked. Alyssa paused for a moment thinking. "I honestly don't know. I mean when we were together it was amazing and I still love him, I can't change that and I don't want to but…can we really ever go back to the way we were? Sometimes I feel like I pushed him away too much and he will never really be able to trust me again" Alyssa told her sister and Alyssa shook her head. "I don't know babe…but I hope you can because you guys are great together." Alyssa scoffed. "I don't know about that." Alyssa said. "No you are you both make each other better people, that's rare sis." Mia told her and Alyssa though about what she said. "You're very wise for you age." Alyssa told her. "I know." The sisters both laughed.

A little while later and Daryl and Rick had arrived back telling everyone that they had found a prison. The group grabbed their stuff and headed for the prison. Rick began to cut a hole in the gate by one of the guard towers while other members of the group killed the walkers around them. They all got through the gap in the gate and then tided it back up so the walkers had no way of getting in. The plan was for someone to run for the gate in the middle tower while Daryl and Carol took one tower and Carl and Hershel took the other. The rest of the group were to draw attention to themselves and kill the walkers through the fences. "I'll run for the gate." Rick told them. "I'll go with you." Alyssa told him. "Nah, no way!" Daryl told her. "I'm fast on my feet Daryl, besides it's not fair Rick has to do it on his own." She told him. "I don't mind Alyssa." Rick told her. "Then I'll do it." Daryl told her. "Daryl I can do it alright I'll be fine." She told him. Daryl was about to argue with her but he knew when her mind was made up that was it, so he just gave her a slight nod. "You better come back in one piece." He told her. "Yes sir." She mocked him. "Alright let's do this." She told Rick. Everyone took to their positions in the towers and behind the fences. Alyssa and Rick got ready to make a run for the gate. They would be lying if the said they weren't nervous. Lori looked at her husband and Alyssa waiting for their signal to open the gate. Rick looked back at Alyssa and she nodded she was ready. Then Rick turned to Lori giving her the signal. Lori opened the gate and they both slipped through dodging walkers. They started to make a run for the gate, both having to shoot a few walkers in the process. An arrow went through a walker that was coming to close to Rick and he looked up to the guard tower seeing Daryl with his crossbow. Rick nodded thank you a t him and the two continued to make a run for the gate. Rick ran to the gate grabbing it and kicked a walker out of the way and slammed it shut putting the chain on it. Alyssa covered him while he did this as the walkers were coming towards him. Rick finished closing the gate and they both ran into the other guard tower. They did it and made it in one piece. Rick and Alyssa were stood at the top of the guard tower shooting the rest of the walkers that were left and smiling as they did. They both looked at each other laughing happily and Alyssa put her fist out for Rick to hit her up. "Nice work." She told him. He laughed putting his fist to hers. "Yeah you too." He replied. The group had finished killing the walkers that were left. Rick and Alyssa came down from the tour and everyone else came in from outside the fence. Everyone was thrilled at how much space they had and T-Dog gave a loud cheer and everyone smiled at him. Alyssa was standing outside the guard tower as Daryl came walking over to her at a fast pace. "You alright?" he asked as he put his hand on her checking her over. "Yeah I'm fine, I told you I was fast." She laughed replying to his question. "Never had any doubt." He said smirking at her and she just smiled back.

That night the group had built a fire and managed to have some food to eat. Daryl was on top of a turned over bus keeping watch. Everyone was talking about plans for the prison. Growing fresh vegetables and having clean water from the river. Everyone was quiet for a moment when Hershel asked Beth to sing a song. "No one wants to hear." Beth told her dad. "Why not?" Glenn asked her. "I would." Alyssa told her and gave her a smile. "Ok." Beth said hesitantly. Beth then started to sing out and everyone listened. She had a sweet beautiful voice and it was nice to hear. Daryl and Carol then joined the group standing listening to Beth and then Rick came over crouching down next to Lori. "Beautiful." Hershel said as Beth stopped singing. "We better all turn in, I'll take watch over there we got a big day tomorrow." Rick told everyone. "What do you mean?" Glenn asked. "Look I know were all exhausted, this was a great win…but we gotta push just a little bit more." Rick told them and everyone listened to him. "Most of the walkers are dressed as guards, prisoners…looks like this place fell pretty early, could mean the supplies are still intact." The group continued to discuss how to get to the supplies in the prison and the armoury. The group decided that in the morning Rick, Alyssa, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog would try and get inside the prison.

The next morning Rick, Alyssa, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn and T-dog prepared themselves for attempting to try and enter the prison. Alyssa tided her hair up in a high ponytail and got her gun and knife ready. "You sure you're up for this?" Daryl asked her protectively and she gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, you?" Daryl nodded. "You know me." They gave each other another smile. "Alright everyone ready?" Ricks voice grabbing their attention. Everyone nodded in response. "We stay close to each other and don't leave formation for any reason. Our success is only imminent if we stay together!"

The group all huddled in a sort of circle with Rick leading in front. They all had their weapons at the ready. Hershel put his fingers into the gate. "Are you ready?" he asked Rick and Rick nodded. In one fast yank he unattached the clips and the group entered the court yard. Rick took down the first walker with his machete to the head. Alyssa's heart was pounding when she saw the massive horde of walkers coming towards them, but she shook it off she had to focus. She took her knife stabbing a walker straight threw the eye. The group continued to take down the walkers one at a time. "Stay in formation." Rick yelled as T-Dog had broken away from the group to grab a riot shield. The group fended off more and more walkers. "Alright, were almost there." The group moved as quickly as they could in the courtyard. The moved round a corner and reached the gate they wanted to go through. The group instantly retreated back as Rick signalled there were more walkers. The group began to panic more when they saw the walkers were wearing riot gear. Daryl went forward shooting his crossbow at one of the walkers but it just bounced off its helmet. The group then all ran forward to the walkers trying as hard as they could to take them down. The group began to panic even more as the walkers weren't going down. Then Maggie got a hold of them sticking her knife through the gap in the walkers gear and it fell to the ground, everyone glanced over at a smiling Maggie. "Did you see that?" she asked proudly. Then everyone repeated what Maggie did and the walkers all fell one by one. Everyone then gathered around each other again walking towards the entrance of the prison. "Wait." Rick told them as he was looking around the prison. Glenn walked up to him. "It looks secure." "Not from the look of that court yard over there…and that's a civilian." Daryl said pointing at the female walker lying on the ground. "So the inside of the prison might be overrun by Walkers from the outside." T-Dog said. "Well what are we gonna do? If there are walls down we can't rebuild this place by ourselves." Glenn told them.

Well I think the only thing we can do is get inside and have a look and repair whatever we can for now. There must be a part of the prison that's safe for us to hold up." Alyssa suggested. "Alyssa's right we can't risk a blind spot, were just gonna have to push in." Rick told them.

The group managed to enter the prison with just a few more walkers to take down. The walked into the cell blocks to see that there were walkers in the cells. The group finished off the walkers and taking their bodies out before the rest of the group came into the cellblock. "What do you think?" Rick asked them. "Home sweet home." Glenn said sarcastically. "For the time being." Rick told them. "Is it secure?" Lori asked. "This cell block is." "What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked him. "In the morning, we'll find a cafeteria and infirmary, we'll sleep in the cells." Rick informed him. "We found three sets of keys on the guard, I have one, Daryl has one and Alyssa has the other." "I ain't sleeping in no cage… I'll take the perch." Daryl told them.

Alyssa got her sleeping bag and things taking them into a cell on her own. Mia and Kasey shared a cell together. Alyssa was so exhausted she didn't care about the blood and sweat all over her, she was ready to pass out. "Hey." Alyssa looked up to see Daryl standing in the cell door way. "Hi." She smiled weakly at him. "Just wanted to check you're alright." He asked her. "Yeah I'm alright, just exhausted." "Yeah…you did good." "So did you." He scoffed and gave her a smirk. "I'll let you get some sleep." He told her. "You umm." She started and Daryl turned back to look at her. "You sure you're alright out there, you could bunk in here if you want." She asked him. He stopped to think for a moment. "It's fine, I don't like sleeping in cells." Alyssa just laughed a little. "Alright." She told him. "I'll see you in the morning." "Yeah night." She smiled at him. Alyssa lay back on the bed sighing to herself. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. She wasn't looking forward to what was to come with Daryl. She didn't know how much more of this tip toeing around each other she could take. She knew sooner or later they were gonna have to talk about how they felt about each other.

**Finally got season 3 up, I know it took forever but haven't had the time! Sorry! **

**I will try and upload soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **


End file.
